


【SW/Obikin】穆斯塔法没有星星【长篇/完结】

by yizhiweimi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 原作向。在穆斯塔法一战后，欧比旺最后将几乎丧失行动能力的安纳金带回共和国最后的秘密地点。他们度过了生命里最后共同度过的几天。然后分道扬镳。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 断肢安纳金。  
> ——————  
> 有血腥情节描写。  
> 有断肢性爱描写。  
> ——————  
> 除Obikin外有原作官配提及。  
> Anidala  
> 欧比旺/莎廷  
> 盖伦/莉拉

【1】  
**我赶回了穆斯塔法，在滚烫的熔浆边上找到了他。**  
 **不知道怎么回事，其他人都跟我说不必过于自责，天行者的弃明投暗是他自己无法控制自己的结果，但我总觉得，我是有错的那个。其他的不多说，再至少，我也曾经是他的师父，他曾经是我出色的Padwan，包括我看着他在帕尔帕廷面前称那个人为“Master”的时候，至少我还是这么认为，尽管事实已经不是我想的那样了。**  
 **总之，我找到了他，而且我也以为我能留住他。**  
 **我把他带回了沃巴尼行星，一个人迹罕至的荒凉的地方，那里现在也只有我一个人，其余还有医疗机器人和器材，饮食住行，维持两个人一阵子应该也是绰绰有余。**  
 **尤达大师去了达戈巴星，现在应该已经隐匿了下来。**  
 **那两个孩子已经安顿好，我重新回来，回来最后找到他了。**  
 **我现在还记得我看到他时的样子，但是我总是不知道该怎么形容才好，可能这样的事情，放在别人身上，应该也形容不出来。**  
 **面对我曾经的学生，我的挚友，挚爱，如同亲骨肉一样的人。我很清楚地知道，我始终不能痛下杀手。**  
 **我和他相伴已经十余载，这么久过去，彼此相助相依，生死与共。我总以为，和风细雨也好，大风大浪也好，大概是就算磕磕绊绊，挨着，挺着，也都能走过去。只是最后我们和命运殊死一搏，结果落了个一败涂地。**  
 **面对依恋，最好的方法就是放手，①但是现在我终于知道一件事，放手不会有那么容易。**  
——————  
“他叫卢克，我把他安置在你们这儿，共和国已经不复存在。”  
“我们这儿的共和国一直不存在，帝国对我们几乎没什么影响，该犯罪的犯罪，该走私的走私。”欧文将孩子递给贝露，襁褓中的婴儿有着金色的睫毛。“所以我们也许不会太在意这些。”他逗了一下婴儿，接着问道欧比旺会到哪里去。孩子发出一声响亮的嘬着手指的声音，蓝色的好奇的眼睛盯着欧比旺腰间挂着的光剑，他就是用那只光剑砍下了别人的双腿和手。  
“我还有一些事情要办，把他照顾好，他不能和我生活在一起，在办完事情之后，我会在塔图因上生活，就在那边那个屋子里。”欧比旺说得很急，一口气说了一大段，嘴唇上的胡须跟着抖动起来。  
“请您多留心。”贝露轻轻晃着孩子哼歌。  
“我会的，愿原力与你们同在。”  
欧比旺独自驾驶一台努比亚飞船飞向逐渐西沉的双子太阳。  
船舱内只有他一个人和几台没有开启的宇航技工机器人，其他地方都是空空荡荡。为了避免太过无聊，他就没有用自动驾驶，而是把着操纵杆轻轻调转方向以求手动控制来找点事干，努比亚飞船慢慢穿过塔图因的大气层。他不喜欢飞行，以前就是，现在更加了。  
他望了一眼身后的星球，塔图因，他还记得他来这里时的样子，也总是回忆起来这里时遇到的人，那天黄沙漫漫，空气干燥。他们的命运就像风沙里的城市，尽管不是特别清晰分明，但是也已经有了淡淡的轮廓。在宇宙中看这颗行星，不知道它会不会因为有两颗太阳而闪闪发光。  
他记得奎刚要求把那个孩子带上时，他曾经无奈地翻了个白眼，他曾经的师父很固执，这种固执也许是导致了现在这种情况的原因——曾经的那个孩子现在也许就躺在穆斯塔法黯淡的土地上，最终没有和光明站在一起，尽管那个人一开始，曾经那么向往光明。  
他叹了一口气，已经穿过大气层到达星际空间了，他准备打开超光速引擎。  
距离穆斯塔法的那一战已经过去了一天左右，他在这将近三十个小时里没有休息过一分钟，沾满尘土的衣服来不及更换，他马不停蹄地往各个星系赶，通知他们世界将发生改变，而绝地武士已经无力回天。  
共和国——不，现在应该是帝国了，那些战舰和飞船正在紧锣密鼓地在各个星际里搜查绝地武士。欧比旺没有想过自己在有生之年会经历这样一场浩劫，他想到了书里记载着的遥远的百年黑暗，只是这次不一样，这次的共和国没有胜利。  
他看向船舱外，一片黑暗，没有星光。  
他经历了很多战斗，见了各种诡计和武器，他斩了无数机器人的首，光剑打开，利落且没有阻碍地在空气里亮起一条光带，划过战斗机器人的外壳，再划过那些零件，内部的电缆，捆在一块儿的铜丝，光剑再从身体另一侧出来，机器应声倒地，发出枯燥的声音，他以为他看到的死亡已经很多，但他还从没有经历这样的屠杀——全息投影里的天行者披着斗篷，光剑的冷光在他身侧亮起，他举起剑冲向幼徒。欧比旺不能理解他怎么下得了手，炽热的激光会在一秒内烧穿衣服和皮肉，从幼徒稚嫩的生命中彻底穿过，再把他们丢弃在死亡的深海中。  
机器之所以是机器，是因为他们几乎感觉不到害怕，面对堆积成山的尸体电流依然能够流畅的通过他们的身体，不带上任何感情的动作做起来自然不费力气，感情的分量实在太重。  
可是安纳金是个人类。安纳金不会有感觉吗?那些烧灼皮肤的气味，血的味道，眼泪和哭喊，孩子那双比星辰更加明亮的双眼，比羽毛还要温暖的发梢……对于这些，刽子手不会有感觉吗?欧比旺全都无从得知。  
他只觉得自己越来越不理解他了。  
奎刚当时因为安纳金和欧比旺起了争执，尤达大师也从一开始就认定天行者的未来多灾多难，“拥有太多艰难的抉择”。现在看来，也不仅是他有那么多艰难的抉择，他的师傅欧比旺也一样。回忆起十多年来的这些日子，再看看现在，欧比旺只觉得喉咙一阵哽咽，便伸出手去捏了捏自己颈部的皮肤，结果也是一阵冰凉。他苦笑一下，看了这么多大场面，没想到有一天自己倒会被这种场面唬得全身冰凉。  
“我怎么觉得有一天我会死在你手上?”欧比旺曾经这么问过他。  
“别这么说，Master，在我的生命里，你是最像我父亲的人。”安纳金当时是这么回答的。“我爱你，我不想让你受到痛苦。”②  
**——安纳金，你年纪轻轻，哪里知道爱?**  
但他却确确实实让自己受到了无法想象的痛苦。对于他而说，死亡是一件长远的事，而这种痛苦，就像把生命再延长几倍，一直延伸到城市道路的尽头，没有高楼也没有绿树的地方，他抱着希望走下去，以为沿途总会有一些让人欣喜的事物，清新的空气，花朵或者草原，终点也总会有光明等着他，但是最后的终点不过是荒郊野岭，他所希望的情景也根本没有出现过，他只能倒在终点那里，呼出肺里最后的一点空气。  
他不知道要去哪里，就握着控制超光速的操纵杆发呆，他知道他得赶紧离开，不然他也许会在宇宙里粉身碎骨——因为任何时候都会出现一大堆战舰，他本能地想到了去穆斯塔法。  
去穆斯塔法吧。  
他设定坐标的时候有一瞬间的恍惚。  
他不知道飞船有没有动，因为平时，外面总是会有被拉伸的星星提醒他又做了一次超光速旅行，而这次他没看到星星，过了一会儿，大概几秒，或者十几秒，他的眼前就又是那颗黑红色的行星了，布满烟尘和黑云的行星，大概也是所有厄运的来源。  
他在黑曜岩山脉的山脚停下，走出机舱，炽热的地表马上就让他流了一层汗，火山灰落在他也已经脏兮兮的绝地长袍上。  
没有人会自己主动投向穆斯塔法的怀抱的，他想，他都不知道自己在干嘛。  
熔岩河流旁黑色的沙滩就是安纳金苟延残喘的地方。  
欧比旺想象过再从见到他的样子，可能那时他已经在火山旁死去了，地底冒出的热气烘烤他，尸骨真正的未寒；或者是满身的伤疤，回到塔图因，越过沙丘海，他们又见面了；或者也还有可能就是他这辈子都不会再见他了。  
两个小时后，欧比旺找到了他。  
他看到，在火红的奔腾的岩浆边上，安纳金就躺在那里。  
欧比旺做好了准备，深呼吸了几下，尽量把肺里所有的气体都排出去，再吸进来一口饱含灰尘和热浪的穆斯塔法的气体，他呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来，因为太过不适流出了眼泪，眼泪被他的手指揩去了，只留下两道亮晶晶的被抹开的水痕。  
**安纳金，你说我们还能去看看瀑布啊什么的吗?**  
他知道火焰的威力，只是火焰在他身上未免做得太残忍。  
欧比旺看着他，安静地看着他，看着看着，他就突然两腿一软，几乎是要跪倒在穆斯塔法黑色的土壤上。  
安纳金躺在那里，像之前无数次由于训练而消耗体力最后停下时扑通一声倒在绝地圣殿的地板上一样地躺在那里，像一个死去的人，一只翅膀被人卸下拆解的鸽子，没了花瓣的鲜花，丢掉机翼的战机，欧比旺用很多东西描述他，记住他，最后他只记住了安纳金这个名字，其他东西都想不到，就算想到了，一看到他也全都忘记了。  
在他的记忆里，他好像从来没有这么绝望过，绝地武士不该受到周围事物的影响而失去基本的理智。  
冒着火焰的岩浆在安纳金身后不远处拍打堤岸，溅了一点出来，冒着烟，接着又砸在岸上。欧比旺几乎是失态地走过去。所谓的走，不如说是摸爬滚打，在穆斯塔法的凄风苦雨里摸爬滚打，在痛苦的记忆里摸爬滚打，在重逢的复杂的苦涩里摸爬滚打。膝盖上沾满了泥。  
**安纳金，我不知道我是会失望，还是会庆幸。**  
 **我觉得我最好还是别来找你，因为我也不知道，你是会失望，还是会庆幸。**  
安纳金正处于昏迷中，断肢就在不远的地方，欧比旺不敢去看。  
安纳金身上还有衣服的残骸，但皮肤几乎全部被损毁，从表皮层到真皮层，破裂成焦黑的碎片。  
他看着他，像一把箭嗤地射进已经往外汩汩地冒着血的心脏里。  
他喘不上气来，穆斯塔法浑浊的空气噎在喉间和气管。  
他一头栽在他身边，就像栽在黑洞里，时间跟着变慢。  
想象，预料，计划和现实总是不一样的几件事。  
他的情绪一下子溃不成军。  
山脉上的一块石头掉了下来，正好落在欧比旺身边，他被飞起的泥土惊了一下，抬手去挡住将要掉在安纳金脸上的那些，泥块落在他的手背上。他怔了一下，觉得自己很蠢，他其实可以用原力，让一丁点东西都不落下来的。  
“安纳金、安纳金、安纳金……”他慌乱地念他的名字，叫这个名字的人，他的四肢中现在只剩下了一只右手，而且还是那样不合群。  
欧比旺握住那只手，然后发着抖把安纳金搂在手臂里，低下头像以前一样亲吻他的额头，皮肤粗砺。欧比旺搂得很紧，像是怕这里的温度还不够高一样。  
**安纳金，你不会死了吧。**  
一天多没有喝水没有进食，再加上穆斯塔法干燥的气候，他已经严重缺水，嘴唇上翻起干燥的角质。  
他抓起旁边的一把泥土，觉得颜色比其他的都还要深沉，后来才发现那些土已经被安纳金的血染成了红黑色，他的腿从膝盖那被彻底斩断，能看到切口平滑的白骨和血管，欧比旺马上把脸挪开了。  
安纳金沉沉地睡着，胸膛微弱地起伏。  
欧比旺揭掉那些已经毫无受力点的衣服残片，把他抱起来。  
**我原本只想来看一看他，但是他总归还是一条命，而且我非常在意，而且我还要救他。**  
欧比旺曾经屡次为他辩护，为他找到安慰和借口，而这一次他为自己辩护了。他想，这一点也许是不对的。  
轻极了。  
他施力太大，结果在抱起他的时候失去了重心，往后退了几步才定住了脚。  
在去飞船路上的前一个半小时，安纳金始终没能醒来，欧比旺此时觉得原力没能帮上他的忙，他焦虑不安，心乱如麻，像是直接回到了他还是年轻学徒的时候。  
然后欧比旺在爬上一个缓坡时，安纳金终于沉沉地睁开了眼睛，眼神里失焦了几秒钟，才开始有了一点光芒，蓝色的。  
“你来干什么？”他问道，声音就像另外一个人的。  
欧比旺没有回答他，不知是出于恐惧还是愤怒。  
**我来干什么?看着你去死?因为自己击败了对手而幸灾乐祸?你被火焰包围，被愤怒和复仇蒙住眼睛，你现在问我，我来干什么?**  
 **我想把你放下，安纳金，因为我觉得我救不了你，但是你明明知道我不可能就这么把手松开，再看着你掉下去。**  
安纳金见他没有回答，过来几分钟，继续问“我在问你……你来干什么?”他依然像以前一样，所有事都喜欢刨根问底。  
“我不知道。”欧比旺简短地回答了一下，发现自己的声音也不像自己的。  
安纳金又垂下眼皮，把眼球遮在后头，放在黑暗里面。过了好长一阵时间，他才抬起头，努力地想去看一看他的身体，后来他只看到了自己垂下了一只金属的右手。他想说话，结果一句我恨你卡在齿间，再被他精疲力竭地咽了回去。  
再后来他们便没有说话。  
只是在最后欧比旺带着他登上了飞船，用袖子挡住他被烈火舔舐的，辨认不清的脸，避免他的眼睛受到强烈的灯光的刺激。  
欧比旺把他放在医疗舱里，用手术钳把那些脱落的皮肤除去，用棉签给他的嘴唇沾上水，叮嘱他不要乱动，再说了一句“我看你也没办法动。”医疗机器人会在接下来的整个航行途中给他护理，替伤口做简单的处理和消毒。  
**至少会比什么都不做要好。**  
欧比旺坐回驾驶座，用力地发泄一般拧住操纵杆，飞机缓缓爬升起来，离开这个地方。  
欧比旺回头看了一眼燃烧的星球。  
他打开了医疗舱的画面和声音。  
“我还以为他不会过来了。”  
他听到安纳金对医疗机器人低声说道。

  
①“面对依恋，最好的方法就是放手。”出自星战小说《西斯的复仇》。  
②对话出自星战小说《克隆人进攻》。


	2. 2

“I hate you！！！”

****我恨你，欧比旺，我恨你。** **

安纳金只是觉得失去了平衡，眼前只有一只光剑闪过去，他就从空中滚落下来，摔在地上，这一下把他摔得找不清方向，他连着翻了几个身，最后在彻底地落入岩浆的河流之前，他停下来。他撑着手挣扎着想要起来，结果只能勉强撑起自己上半身的右边。

鲜血从切口里涌出，他惊恐地往自己的下身看去，恍惚了一下，看着熟悉的伤口，他像回到了三年前了无生机的吉奥诺西斯，杜库伯爵拿着光剑面对他，那只冰冷的、机械的右手就是他给自己留下的东西，结果他抬头看，看到了他以前的师傅，他咬牙切齿。

“你是天选之子！他们选中你！要你去斩除邪恶！而不是要你加入他们！”

****绝地武士才是邪恶的。我恨你，欧比旺，你阻止我，约束我，背叛我，你要过来杀了我，你让我生不如死。** **

“你是我的兄弟，安纳金，我曾经那么爱你。”

安纳金仅剩的一只手无法阻止身体的下滑，岩浆拍打着溅上他的裤脚，然后燃起熊熊大火。

****你曾经那么爱我。** **

这比以往经历的所有伤害都更加恐怖，盖过了身体被光剑劈断的痛楚，一股冷水从头到脚直接浇透了他，但还是没能把火给浇湿。

****你曾经那么爱我！现在你看着我去死！现在你要杀了我！** **

火焰钻进每一个毛孔，再把痛感从每一根神经传向他的脑袋里，那些痛苦的呻吟刚出口就被火焰吞没，跟着黑烟成了穆斯塔法空气的一部分。

安纳金看见欧比旺偏了偏头，脸上露出纠结的表情，眉头皱在一起，嘴角抽动，他的脸因为受热不均的空气一起晃成纳布上微风吹过湖面的样子。但是他还是没看清，因为火焰给他的惩罚实在太可怕，他扭动身体想要把火苗压在身下扑灭，然而它依旧从裤脚爬升到了他的颈背，将所有能够燃烧的东西烧得一干二净，尽管裸露的皮肤没有什么助燃物，但他还是听到自己的身体上响起了噼啪烧灼的声音。

光剑亮起时的声音其实要比火焰轻柔，也至少好听些。

他看到欧比旺捡起他的光剑，离开高地，那些步子好像每一步都有整个银河系那么长。

****你说过光剑是我们最宝贵的武器，武器用来解决目标，欧比旺，你就是我的目标，你拿走我的武器，想要阻止我，但是你还是不能对我痛下杀手。** **

****到了现在你还在履行绝地武士不杀生的守则，你这个懦夫。** **

****你是一个懦夫，一个胆小的人，遵规遵矩履行绝地的信条，忽视身为人类的天性还以为自己这么做是高尚的，纯洁的** ** ****。** ** ****你是个** ** ****懦夫** ** ****，没有胆量站出来面对我。** **

****你根本就不可能再站出来面对我。** **

但这些话他最终也没能说出来，他只是用嘶哑的叫喊来宣泄了。

在接下来的一天多里，安纳金都独自躺在黑色的沙滩上。

他觉得疼，四肢百骸都疼，好像有头班萨压在他的胸膛上，骨头被碾得断裂成了无数截，一旦呼吸，那些断掉的锋利棱角就捅进他的气管和肺里，或者扎进心脏，以及切断血管。

一开始，他被复仇的渴望烧得金黄的眼睛无法去留意任何事物，受伤的身体碰到任何东西都会带来刀割一样的感觉。

两个小时候后出现了两个穆斯塔法人，那两个生物搬着矿石走到他身边来，支支吾吾地不知道要说什么，朝他这里伸出手去，手上裹着的不知道是不是防止被烫伤的材料，结果被他的一声嘶哑地怒吼喝退了，两个人匆匆忙忙地逃走，连矿石都差点忘了拿走。

后来就再也没有人过来。

他躺在那里，努力地去看清穆斯塔法的夜空。

他隐隐约约地记得，但记得不是特别清楚，因为那时他才九岁，九岁之后他再没去看过那里的夜空——塔图因的夜空——那里总是有像针尖一样大的，忽明忽暗的星星，而他会在一天结束后，在确定没有塔斯肯人后，跟妈妈说好，躺在家门口的空地上——姿势就和现在差不多，只不过在那时他会把手枕在脑后，而现在不行了。他喜欢那些星星，他的母亲也喜欢，施密总是摸着他金色的头发，每一次在他参加完飞梭大赛后施密都会这样，一边责怪他一边安慰他“这种比赛太危险了，虽然我知道你的实力不止这样，只是，安尼，下次别去了……”他总是昂起头答应的好好的，但是他知道在下一次比赛的时候，沃图依然会扇着翅膀来找他，要他参加。毕竟用安纳金自己的话来说，他“在还没学会走路之前就学会了怎么飞。”他喜欢飞行，在飞行的时候没人能管得住他。

他现在也想飞走，因为穆斯塔法的夜空里只有火山灰和黑云，他徒劳地抓起泥土，在右手里把它们碾成更细小的碎末。

他睡了一觉，他都不知道自己是怎么睡下的，也许是确定了自己在等死反而会更轻松。

他闭上眼睛之后，眼睛里的金黄便褪去了。

****欧比旺可能真的不会来。** **

后来他因为疼痛和干渴醒来，伤口开始剧烈地疼痛，那些地方的血液凝结成黑色，但是有节奏地带来一阵阵的剧痛，跟着他的心跳一起，他努力去平稳自己的呼吸和脉搏，让疼痛来的不那么快。

因为痛苦是来源于心脏的。

他用牙齿咬住自己已经破碎的嘴唇，嘴唇上的皮肤马上剥落下来了，渗出几滴血液——干渴的感觉很快就俘获了他，他去吮吸自己的嘴唇，以求在血液里获得一点点水分。血液的血腥味马上在口腔扩散开，一阵铁锈般的味道从舌尖蔓延到舌根。

他晕晕沉沉，身体和感觉都趋于麻木。

他觉得喉咙里浸满了血。

****你怎么还没来。** **

****也最好别过来。** **

后来他就觉得自己被别人抱起来了，那个人先是或轻或重地握着他的手，然后再把他揽住，那只手或许是去碰了碰他的额头，最后再把他抱起。他以为又是什么穆斯塔法人，他大抵是没得救了，在逐渐衰竭的生命里等死吧。

颠簸了一个多小时，他才废力睁开了眼睛，太久地看着穆斯塔法黑沉沉的天空，去看其他东西居然也会不习惯。

原来那些所谓的一下子清醒都是瞎说的，他盯着那个人的下巴很久之才反应过来抱着他的人是谁。

一瞬间一种奇异的混杂的感觉涌向全身，像十多年的感情做的底料，再加上现在的时刻作为调味，烹饪出来了他的一阵无可奈何和无名之火。

他一天前的冲动还没有完全平缓下来。

他想拿出腰间的光剑去削了这个人的胡子，结果右手往腰那里一摸，才想起光剑被这个人拿走了，他想要自己起身，才发现自己已经丢了手脚。

****欧比旺，你来干什么。** **

在爬上一个坡时抱着他的人滑了一下，他感觉那双手猛地一紧，把自己牢牢锁住，对方却往下退了几步。面前的人回过头去看他们走过的路，呼出一口气。

****我说了你会来。** **

“你来干什么？”

……

“我在问你……你来干什么？”

他的Master从未像现在这样犹豫过，他的回答从来没有这样的不确定——“我不知道。”

****欧比旺，你的气势是不是和我一起被穆斯塔法的火焰烧了一遍。** **

欧比旺把手轻轻盖在安纳金的眼睛上方，再慢慢挪开，很慢很慢。

****我很渴，欧比旺。** **

****我不想看到你。** **

****我觉得丢脸，耻辱。** **

****我想看一看你。** **

他想扭过头去不接受他的帮助，但是他太累了，累得不能扭过头去避开那几根棉签，从消毒盒里拿出来的时候是雪白的，离开他的嘴唇时就已经沾上了血色——水把凝固的血液又给化开了。

****你说的对，我现在没法动，什么都干不了。** **

他看着欧比旺走出医疗舱。

一旁等待的医疗机器人移过来，用机械手揭走一块焦黑的皮肤，他从机器人另一只手的镜子里看到了自己的脸——那是一张他自己都几乎认不出来的脸了。

血液，泥土，烧焦的衣物混在一起。他唯一能辨认清楚的就是自己那双蓝色的眼睛，这也是唯一能让他确定他现在不是达斯维达的东西。

但是现在他已经觉得无所谓了。

容貌或者语言在力量面前一直都很苍白。

“我还以为他不会来。”他说出这么一句话。

欧比旺在控制室里听着这句话，好像一下子忘了怎么去调控操纵杆。

安纳金继续沉睡过去。

——————

医疗舱里一片洁白。

欧比旺现在终于有事做了，就开启了自动驾驶，他们在一片人迹罕至的星域里慢慢悠悠的游荡。

欧比旺给他穿上类似星际医院里的那种长白色的病服的时候，他才意识到自己衣不蔽体。衣服被改过了，避免了他需要做的那些动作，他只要躺着就行。欧比旺的手上有割伤，伤口周围有一圈白色的药末，但他的手指依旧小心翼翼地避免碰到他受伤的身体。

“我们会到哪里去?”安纳金看着医疗舱白色的顶灯，觉得一阵头晕目眩，暂时缓和了些情绪。欧比旺注意到他用了“我们”而不是“我”或者“你”。

“一个暂时安全的地方。”欧比旺拿起一个新的棉签，沾上药水，点在他的嘴唇上，力道轻得好像安纳金是一个马上就要碎掉的瓷器，这让他想到穆斯塔法上的泥土，也是轻轻一捏就碎成了细小的粉尘，那些由于他的血液浸得凝结到一起的除外。

他没有要医疗机器人来做这些事，所以机器人在旁边看着他，吱吱呀呀地摆着头，显示屏上有一个问号。

“这是什么。”他伸出舌头去舔自己的嘴唇，药液苦涩，皮肤粗粝。

“你在穆斯塔法晕了一天。”欧比旺面无表情。“帮助你的嗓子复原的，你缺水太严重了。”

他意识到因为烧伤，他的部分皮肤已经碳化了。

他当然知道自己缺水太严重了，他觉得累得要命，自打在路上抬头看到自己的手之后他就再也没有多余的力气去做除了呼吸和说几句简短的话还有稍微移一下脑袋之外的事，嗓子干得他以为自己会死掉，舌头在口腔里肿胀，这些全是缺水的症状。

“你为什么会过来？”

“我不知道。”欧比旺把棉签扔进药用废弃物箱，“你的皮肤损毁严重，我会把你安置在无菌舱里，你在那里好好呆着吧。”

“我一个人吗？”

****我不知道你为什么要在意你是不是一个人，安纳金。** **

“是的。”

“还有多远？”

“我会用最快的速度。”

安纳金没有继续问。

和那个丧失理智的疯子不一样，安纳金此时也许是被痛苦折磨得只能乖乖就范，他躺在洁白的床上，把目光从顶灯上移开，移到欧比旺脸上，鼻子那里有一撮灰，长袍被划了几道口子还被烧出来几个洞，头发乱了，眼神黯淡，他的师傅现在很落魄，不同于战败的落魄，这种落魄像是投降，自暴自弃。

****欧比旺，我以为穆斯塔法的土和我的那几个断了的部分会成为我的棺材。** **

****而且你就是专门为我做那个棺材的人。** **

他迟迟没有挪开眼睛。

欧比旺似乎是察觉到了他的目光，便举起手来在自己的脸上抹了一下，指尖滑过自己的胡子和头发。他站起身，但是有可能是因为不自在和紧张站得太猛了，而且又因为太久没有休息，眼前发了一阵黑，身体失去了方向感，他往旁边倒下去，衣袍掀起一阵微风，安纳金提前出手用机械手把住他的手腕，肌肉牵拉引起一连串的剧痛，欧比旺听见他因为痛苦而吸气的声音。

“你会摔倒的。”

欧比旺把手抽回来，像是转移注意力一样把束着绝地上衣的长袍解开。“我不知道，可能吧。”

安纳金觉得不耐烦，在他们有限的对话里他已经收获了三个“我不知道”。这好像就是来应付他的回答一样，随随便便就敷衍过去，只留下无所谓的表情。

那种表情好像又给穆斯塔法上燃烧着的自己加了一把火，再泼上一瓶汽油。

****欧比旺，衣服系得太紧可不是你头晕的理由，“我不知道”也不会是所有问题的答案。** **

“很久没休息了吗？”

“我没有带胶囊。”

欧比旺要去操控飞船了，他说完这句话便转过身去。

安纳金后来想想，这可能是一句没经过脑袋的话，但是也可能是他把所有东西都想了一遍之后再说的，天行者的脑袋从小就比别人转的快。他也不知道怎么这句话会脱口而出，他一开始想说的好像不是这句，但是奇怪的是他记不起来到底他想说什么了，这让他想到一种叫做舌尖现象的东西，在他第一次跟沃图解释他因为别人作弊而自己输了比赛的时候，他第一天成为学徒，还有那天晚上在科洛桑地面混乱社会的酒吧门口，他从欧比旺手里接过自己习惯弄丢又被欧比旺习惯找回来的光剑，他都有像这样的脑袋短路。

他说“穆斯塔法没有星星。”

欧比旺听见这句话，又向前走了两步才停住，那两步明显的僵硬下来，他像个关节生了锈的机器人，他没有转身，就是定定地看着前面。

他不喜欢那个地方，是啊，他们都不喜欢。

穆斯塔法的天上没有一点亮的地方。

这些等待可能有一个世纪那么长吧，安纳金想。

“我知道。”

——和“我不知道”相反，意思，语调，声音，都相反。

安纳金想起，他好像已经有十多年没有这么心安过。那是种奇怪的感觉，他支离破碎着，但有人愿意将他拼凑完整——尽管他也抗拒着这种完整。

容貌或者语言，在情感面前一样也很苍白。

——————

安纳金醒来的时候，发现自己在透明的房子里，他意识到这是欧比旺所说的无菌舱。

他往玻璃外面看。

看到隔着一层玻璃，欧比旺睡在一张白色的桌子上，是趴着睡着的，绝地长袍都没有脱下，额头压在自己的手臂上。

整个房间里投影出来的画面，为了掩盖白色作为底色的无趣，投影出来的是全息的行星。

有一颗蔚蓝色的星球悬浮在欧比旺身边，发出浅色的透明的光线。

穆斯塔法没有星星。

只有这里有星星。

他想去碰一下，于是他伸出手去。

但是他们之间一直隔着一层东西。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anidala提及！！！【Anakin/Amidala】
> 
> Anidala提及！！！【Anakin/Amidala】
> 
> Anidala提及！！！【Anakin/Amidala】
> 
> 注意避雷！！！注意避雷！！！注意避雷！！！

【3】

****他一直在看着我，隔着无菌舱的玻璃，他说穆斯塔法没有星星，我就在全息投影系统里装了一些图片，这样他应该会有些安慰，他按床边的按钮就能一张一张切换了。** **

****在他转过头来看着我后，我就已经醒来了，因为压得手臂有些麻，我就伸出手去，没注意到自己的手指碰到了玻璃，他好像是把手凑过来，然后再收了回去——我没有看清。** **

****他还是看到了塔图因。** **

****我们的师徒纽带没有在火焰里完全断裂，我们还有一些联系，他现在在思考和回忆，很多时候，他的回忆内容似乎总是很悲伤。** **

****他发呆发了几乎有足足半个小时，我觉得我这么一直装下去也不是办法，就做个样子装作醒来了，我把塔图因递到他那里去。** **

****我们的对话总是断断续续，尴尬而且沉闷，他问到帕德梅，我也撒了谎，他说起他刚遇到我的时候，接着他说起穆斯塔法的那句我恨你。** **

****我看着他，觉得他活着至少算一件好事，不管站在哪边，他活着应该算一件好事。** **

****我一直都在意未来，除了这一次。** **

****我靠在椅子上，看他机械的手指在塔图因上划动，我想到了他过去的样子和现在的样子，他以前的冲动和任性，我们的争吵和好……这可能是我第一次什么未来都没有想。** **

****——————** **

****我看着他。** **

****我意识到，我曾经这么看着他很多次，但是今天的和以往的都不一样，我和外面那个枕着自己手臂睡着的男人只隔着一层玻璃，倒不如说是还隔着一层玻璃。** **

****欧比旺·肯诺比，如果他原谅了我，那他也许还会承认我称他为“Master”，但我总觉得不可能了，毕竟我已经半只脚踏进黑暗的大门。** **

****我醒来的时候他睡得正熟，我也就没有去叫醒他，我的病床挨着玻璃，右手可以轻松敲击到，我觉得这应该是为了方便我万一有什么需要可以及时找到他。** **

****我至今没办法弄明白他们所说的“原力的平衡”，而我知道他们其实也不能彻底理解到底什么才叫做平衡——既然他们自己都不清楚自己坚持的道义，那么覆灭是必然的。他们不信任我们，阿索卡就是个例子，他们不肯把一点权力与相信交到我们手中，而且固执地坚持他们的想法，他们总是这样，一遍又一遍，绝地长老会垂垂老矣，这点根本无法否认……** **

安纳金瞥到欧比旺的手动了一下，接着一只手臂换了个地方，伸直了，指尖碰到了玻璃，玻璃的对面就是安纳金。

安纳金把手伸出去，隔着玻璃握住欧比旺的手指，自己机械的手在他看来没有什么美感，也许是不应该和这样一副完整的身体碰在一起的——就算是隔着层东西。

他把手慢慢缩回去了，接着在自己能碰到的地方寻找能解闷的东西，玻璃的房间里很干净，桌子，床，那些东西一样不少但是尽管如此，他还是觉得无趣了一些。他总是不习惯停下来，什么都是，手头的事情，脑子里想的事情，还有他的情绪。

他在身侧找到了一个按钮，表面光滑，是淡蓝色的，他按下去，咔哒的一声，那声音就像人们用力压自己的指关节。房间里的全息星星黯淡下去，欧比旺身边那颗蓝色的行星发出的微弱光芒慢慢消失，绝地大师回到屋内的阴影里。

直到欧比旺身边出现了一颗黄色的行星，安纳金认出来了，塔图因。那束光芒明亮但是不刺眼，好像真的有两颗太阳在照射它。塔图因的日出和日落是世上最漂亮的景色之一，先是一颗太阳跃起或掉下，将天空中稀疏的几抹云染得火红，接着是另外一个——白天和黑暗，黑暗和光明皆因为它们而来。

九岁那年，他赢得了飞梭大赛，得到了奖金，也是那一年，他离开家乡故土，在除了找到母亲的那一次之后，他再也没有回去过。

那一次是在塔斯肯人的聚落里，母亲的身上伤痕累累，在他的怀里低低呼唤他的小名“Ani.”她说“哦，你长大了，你很帅气，很帅气，安尼，你长大了。”她不断地重复他的小名。

母亲是他生命中的第一位天使——天使是银河中最美丽的生物，美得能让最冷酷的太空海盗像小孩一样哭泣。

“出生不一定能决定你的命运，你出生时是奴隶，死时却未必。”①

他也一直坚信，自己能摆脱自己低贱的出生。

他知道母亲和奎刚说的话——“他不会永远都是个奴隶，正如他不会永远都是个孩子，他甚至能和绝地武士同行。”②母亲总觉得他不会呆在这个贫瘠的星球上，他的归宿是外面的世界，是他几乎每天晚上都会抬头看到的星星上。

但是如果和绝地武士同行，这能让自己留住一些东西该多好。

他其实早已见证了死亡，流血，牺牲，哭号，还有求助，这些元素在母亲的弥留之际却都未曾出现，她只是用染血的双手覆上他的脸庞，她想说“我爱你”，但是最后一个单词被死亡逼在了舌尖，停在那个音节上、沙哑的嗓音上，她的声音原本那么好听，给安纳金哼唱摇篮曲的时候他总会很快睡着。好像所有的东西都消失在浑浊的夜里和被愤怒吞没的情感中，然后它们爆发了，留下的是一场屠杀。

那时他就后悔了，后悔当初的离开，后悔没有早一步到，他嫉妒普通人能够拥有的一切了，他恨飞行器怎么不能再快一些。他觉得他用自己的一切换来了绝地武士必须坚持的条框，没有财产，没有配偶，没有亲情，永远失去自己爱的人。

光剑很轻，鲜血很轻，但是母亲被麻布包裹的尸体太重了，他还留着学徒辫的时候，他回到了他的家，他的故乡风沙很大，他衣袍翻飞，把一位天使亲手埋葬在塔图因的黄沙里。

他看着那颗全息悬浮的星球在空中缓慢地转着圈，他能看到的都是一片荒芜，那是他的家乡——但是他却不想回去了，可能家乡是一个只能用来回忆的地方，再次回到那里，总有些东西不一样了。

而帕德梅呢?他仍然不知道她的下落。他当然爱她，他们曾经一起出生入死，在梦到她的生命受到威胁时，他选择了去和未知的预言抗争。她是纳布星的前女王，是一位参议员，年纪轻轻就参与政事，在政治斗争场上游刃有余，她富有超越了年龄的智慧，冷静却又温和，美丽而且端庄。就算是一名政客，在安纳金眼中，她是唯一一位能够领导纳布星人民的政客，人民可以相信她，人民不能失去她。

****所以，如果换成其他人，他们也一样会选择救她，得知她的未来如此，他们不会坐视不管，而我是最有可能帮助她的那个。** **

但是变得强大毕竟有它的后遗症，他回想起塔斯肯的灾难，在帕尔帕廷面前卑躬屈膝，帕德梅在他的手中窒息着皱眉，他觉得那并非他自己的所作所为，但是事实摆在那里——做出这些的一直都只有他一个。

他回过神来，不知道发了多久的呆，透过塔图因的全息投影，他看见趴在桌子上的那个男人打了个哈欠，用手揉了一下眼睛，直起身来。

****那么他呢?欧比旺呢?** **

他曾经的师傅，他的朋友，也是他的敌人，他十多年来一直没能说出口的秘密。

他也许同样爱他，或者更加爱他，他不清楚，绝地武士们对于这些一律避而不谈，他不明白什么才算是爱一个人，也许就是保护。

欧比旺看到自己身边原本的行星换成了塔图因，用原力将塔图因投影穿过玻璃，推到安纳金的面前。“我知道喜欢星星。”他说“在我刚遇见你的时候，你就说你喜欢星星。”

“在你刚遇见我的时候，你不愿意承认我。”安纳金突然就有些愤懑起来。

欧比旺不知道他是怎么想到那里去的，一开始，他确实因为安纳金不满，还跟他当时的师傅奎刚起了冲突，那都是很久之前的事了，欧比旺当时也是毛毛躁躁的学徒。

“你不愿意留下我。”安纳金偏着头躺在床上，透过行星投影和玻璃看着他。

“你一直都有这个毛病，太关注负面情绪。”欧比旺回答他“这也是你变成这样的原因。”

安纳金沉默了一阵。

天行者总是凝视着一片黑暗，好像黑暗才能带给他安全一样。

“帕德梅怎么样了?”安纳金问到，伸出右手去滑动投影，塔图因跟着他指尖旋转，他能看到地表偶尔的一点点绿色，还有一些高山和谷地的凸起而凹进去。

“她很好，她在纳布隐居下来了。”这句话脱口而出，然后随即后悔。

这是欧比旺一生中为数不多的撒谎，他显得很紧张，但是安纳金盯着自己的故乡，没有感知到他的情绪，或者说是，不想去感知他的情绪——安纳金依然在埋怨他，甚至依然恨他。欧比旺只听到安纳金轻轻嗯了一声。

现在安纳金知道了帕德梅的下落。纳布——湖泊，山川，绿色与蓝色再那个星球上被安排得正好。

欧比旺后悔了——但是他也怕告诉安纳金实情，安纳金冲动固执，失去了母亲后，他更加不希望自己失去。阿索卡离开绝地武士团的那会儿，他愧疚了好几天，丢下任务把自己关在房间里。如果让他知道真相，他可能会离开这里，死在外面的混乱街头，或者死在爆能枪下，或者因为伤势过重。

安纳金最大的弱点，就是他的感情。——这和欧比旺不一样，欧比旺想不起亲生父母的脸庞，记忆伊始，他见到的就是绝地圣殿的宏伟建筑，能背出来的就是绝地的信条，身边的伙伴换了一批又一批，他也许已经习惯了来来去去，在经历了师傅奎刚的离去后，他就更加冷静。

欧比旺无法否认九岁才接受训练的安纳金或多或少有些思维固化，而将近十年留在母亲身边，突然的离家已经让他割舍不下，那么久以来他都做着关于母亲的梦，他总是放不下一个叫做家庭的东西——尽管欧比旺不知道他现在是不是还是如此。

说来奇怪，现在的欧比旺放不下的正好也就是眼前的人，他的情绪从来没有像这两天以来变化得这么强烈过。

****帕德梅已经离开了，而我说谎了。** **

****平和。学会平和。** **

欧比旺调整自己的呼吸和心跳。

“穆斯塔法，我说的那句话。”安纳金换了个话题，语调里是伪装的无所谓。

欧比旺想都不用想都知道是那句声嘶力竭的我恨你，就像两条闪电碰撞在一起，战机残骸在宇宙中游荡，手臂脱离身体，掉在地上，光剑跟着明灭不定。

他好不容易调整回来的心跳一停。

绝望而且寒冷的一句话，而那句话也确实是真的。

欧比旺也不明白，自己当时是如何沉重地离开，以为有尘土飘进他的眼睛里，鼻子也一酸。他只知道他没办法做到像尤达说的那样“西斯必去被斩除。”他听着安纳金说“我恨你”，便突然觉得自己活该如此了。

安纳金回过头来看着他。

欧比旺想说抱歉，他坐在椅子上，看着安纳金布满伤痕的脸，最后没有说话。他总觉得安纳金好像一直有什么东西没说出口，但他不愿意知道那是什么。

但是世界上哪有什么没说出口的东西会让人不愿意去了解?

大概是他已经明白了那些没说出口的东西了。

大概是他也已经明白了很久了。

——————

一束电光从帕尔帕廷的指尖流淌出来，颤抖着穿过空气击中一个指挥官，指挥官浑身抽搐着跪倒在地，喘着粗气。

“找到达斯·维达。”他苍老而畸形的脸上的嘴唇动了动，吐出这么几个词。“找到他，就算他死了也要在岩浆里找出他的骨灰。”

帕尔帕廷花费了十多年去影响这个人，从学徒开始，到他能够独自指挥战斗，执行任务。他都对安纳金十多年后才投靠在黑暗面的门下而感到惊讶。他不相信他的新门生会这么简单就消失得无隐无踪，穆斯塔法的地形错综复杂，在没有护盾的情况下，这颗星球也不是正常人呆的下去的地方。

安纳金会是达斯维达的，就算现在不是，但总有一天会是。他抬了抬手，示意指挥官离开。

“是，皇帝。”指挥官扶了扶头上的帽子，双手摁着膝盖勉强站起来，接着就匆匆离开了。

帕尔帕廷很清楚，绝地无法战胜西斯，经历了上千年的韬光养晦后，西斯已经适应了新的世界，而绝地不一样，绝地依然在硬性框架的泥潭里挣扎，在近些年来更加像是苟全性命。

“战争原本就是黑暗的武器，所以怎么可能打得赢?”③

黑暗孕育光明——而现在，当光明要起身反抗自己的父亲时，黑暗会获得胜利的。

——————

安纳金想到，如果奎刚当初没有倒在达斯·摩尔的光剑下，那他如今应该会不同于现状。

奎刚一开始发现了他的不同，接着执意将他带回绝地圣殿，再执意训练收他为徒。他们并非师徒，但是奎刚可以称为安纳金的第一个导师，奎刚将他引领上了绝地武士的道路，也不曾因为规矩而退却。随着安纳金年龄增大，他逐渐了解，自己也并非唯一一个奎刚无视规则擅自行动的案例。奎刚相信自己的感觉，而并非那些若有若无的猜想，他更多地着眼于现在，而非遥不可及的未来。

而欧比旺是不同的，欧比旺向来无法摆脱条例和绝地武士团，那些高尚的信条一直被他奉为圣谕。不管他的性格如何变化，是最开始的年轻气盛还是如今的冷静理智，信条始终是他面前的一道沟壑，他无法越过去——他努力地去做到没有爱，也没有恨。

安纳金明白欧比旺做不到，没人能真正的做到。

他最为敬仰的一位绝地大师在他儿时就已经离开——如果他没有离开……他越发确信自己的人生会截然不同。

他不知道宿命论是否发生在自己身上。

奎刚离去前将他交到欧比旺手中。

接着欧比旺·肯诺比这个名字就成了他再也无法解开的结了。

十八岁那年，安纳金第一次亲吻他，只是凑上去，轻轻在他的嘴唇上啄了一下。欧比旺接受得很平静，他只说了一句“以后别这么干，安纳金。”言外之意差不多就是他们不能违抗曾经立下的绝地誓言。

但是他当时明明感觉到了欧比旺的回应，还有情绪的变化。那种变化是细微的，精致的——羽毛碰到羽毛，露珠扑向露珠，没有声音，只有温度，没有其他人，只有他们。

每个人都是一样的，而欧比旺不过不是在密不透风的墙上试图找到一点缺口，他从缺口里往外看，正好便与安纳金的目光对上了。欧比旺察觉到他的目光，便又转过身去，试图忘记他们交汇的那一点，可是记忆当然没有那么容易好欺骗。

在此之前，安纳金已在墙外等待了很久。

他们能够独处的时间实在太短，所以这些时候也实在太珍贵，尽管“这些时候”是他们无家可归，流离失所的时候。他们并不是特例，谁都不是特例，战争成全一些人，就会摧毁一些人，战争从来没有饶过某个人，哪怕是曾经的绝地武士，现在也只能四处流亡。

平时浑然不知，而只有当自己掉进苦难里，才会回忆起相比起现在好了太多的以前。

欧比旺屡次要他去休息，但安纳金觉得他已经睡得够久，好像这辈子都睡不着了一样，他问欧比旺时间，得知了现在是自他在穆斯塔法上断手断脚以来的第二个行星日的深夜。

他无法阻止未来的到来，未来的来临就像清晨时地平线下的太阳，再过不久就会呈现在他们眼前了。

未来飞快地扑向他们，他们毫无还手之力。

 

①引用小说《星球大战前传一:幽灵的威胁》【以下统称前传一/二/三】中一位共和国宇航员对年幼的安纳金说的话。

②引用小说《前传一》施密对奎刚说的话。

③引用小说《前传三》中尤达大师和帕尔帕廷战斗时的描写。


	4. 4

【4】

“安纳金，知道表面全是白色的行星是什么样子的吗？”

“我怎么可能知道。”他倒是知道表面全是沙子的沙漠行星是什么样的。

“想想总是可以的。”

“Master，我想不出来。”

他们趁着没有任务的空闲时间站在绝地圣殿的窗前聊天，科洛桑的天空交通出了齐的发达——拥堵。欧比旺发现安纳金的心情不是很好，可能是因为他们好不容易能够休息一会儿但是又不知道能干什么，就只好光耗着这些时间，再等来下一个任务。

而安纳金总是不喜欢等待。

“走吧。”欧比旺转过身。

“到哪里去?”

“有些事情。”他这个回答让安纳金觉得有些文不对题。

飞船上超光速的旅行早就成了他们生活中最正常的一部分，星星的拉伸会让光芒更加耀眼，直至铺满整个机舱的玻璃。

“去换好衣服。”

“什么?我们为什么要来这个鬼地方?”

安纳金看着坐标和眼前出现的行星不知道他的师傅脑袋是出了什么毛病。

“认识一下它们也好，休息时间很难得，你不喜欢干等着，就出来走走认识不同的地形地貌，以后有什么任务的话也能对任务作出好的判断和行动。”

不要跟欧比旺讲道理，不要问欧比旺为什么——这是安纳金一直都明白，但是一直都做不到的，自己编出来的规矩。

同名星系的第六颗行星——Hoth.

面对这样一颗气温通常保持在零下的星球的时候，他们都知道要干什么，最厚实最保暖的衣服，应急取暖灯以防万一，全息通讯机，还有一些必要的东西，还有……

光剑。

“安纳金，你又要忘记它了。”欧比旺从座椅旁挂着的网兜里拿起安纳金的光剑剑柄。

“你要记住，光剑这个武器就是……”他一边说一边把光剑递过去。

“我的生命，Master.”安纳金接上他的话，伸出手去把光剑拿来挂在腰间。“光剑挂在腰上，坐下的时候会不舒服。”

“我这么坐了几十年了也没觉得不舒服。”欧比旺拿起保暖服换上。“Hoth白天气温我们可以应付，希望不会遇上什么本土生物，晚上如果我们还留在这我们就遭殃了。”安纳金一下子就觉得还是乖乖呆着什么事都不做等着下一个任务会比一闲下来就没有目的地瞎跑要好一些了。

“你的领子。”欧比旺绕到他身后去去整理安纳金的衣领。年轻人总是毛毛躁躁，衣服都不好好穿。“衣服不穿好，冷风会直接灌进来，你也会冻僵。”

“你的也没弄好。”安纳金趁机凑过去扯了一下他的帽子，结果施力太大了，没想到欧比旺直直地往后面倒。“老天……”安纳金赶快把住他。“Master，我终于知道为什么每次都是我去救你了。”

他往后倒的时候，安纳金稍微弯了些膝盖去扶住他的肩膀，气流掠过欧比旺的身体，安纳金闻到他好像用了新的须后乳——是一阵清新的森林的气味，草地被动物踏过，植物渗出汁液来，有点像果汁但是明显没有那么浓烈，比起单纯的泥土却还要显得厚重一些。

****他们说有的时候，某些时候，你会碰到一个人，时间会停止。** **

时间停止在安纳金扶住他的时候，随之而来的是安纳金感觉到欧比旺的情绪有些波动，师徒纽带很坚固，安纳金不可能没有感觉到。而且，当你轻轻波动一根弦的时候，其他弦会因为共鸣而细微地颤抖。但是当时间复原的时候，它就会走得快一些去把那些停止的时间补回来。

接着欧比旺很快地站稳了，用手掩着脸咳嗽了一下，然后等着机舱的门打开，风雪灌进机舱内，他先走出去，踩在不软不硬的雪上，他招了招手示意安纳金跟上来。

“现在的气温是零下二十七标准度。”

“我真不知道我们干嘛要过来。”安纳金毫不掩饰自己的烦躁。

因为长年累月被陨石轰击，所以星球的地表地形凹凸不平，如果不是大雪已经覆盖了那些陨石坑，安纳金觉得这颗星球光秃秃的样子可能会非常奇特。白色从他们身后开始，一直蔓延到能被看到的最远的地方，身边到处都是冰山和冰锥。这是一个冻结的星球，所有东西在这里结成了块，在没有风雪吹起满天冰粒和雪花的时候就安安静静地被埋在白色的坟冢里。

他们走过一片平原，爬上雪山。

安纳金站在山腰远眺，视线从余光里的山巅上掠过，往前游到白茫茫的地平线。

“安纳金，你看到什么了?”

可是安纳金说不出来他看到了什么。模模糊糊的，天空中好像有战机飞过去，巨大的行走装甲在冰原上前进，炮筒里发出几枚火炮地面上就激起厚厚的雪。他好像看到了一场战争，有人在战壕里呐喊和指挥，无线电发射机器立在旁边……有一个地方爆炸了，火光冲天，一辆飞船从地平线上升起，一直往上攀升……所有东西都因为风雪而显得朦朦胧胧。然后他回了回神，那些东西就都消失了。

“我……什么都没看到。”他回答欧比旺，这句话半真半假。

欧比旺转过头来看着他，拍了拍他的肩膀。“静下心来，安纳金，我感觉到你有点浮躁。”

“是，Master。”如果这里温暖的话，那他说不定还能冥想一下。

这里的天气可能确实冷了点，欧比旺往自己的手心哈了一口气。

“你冷了吗?Master.”

“有一些。”

“那我们应该赶快回去。”

“再等一会儿。”

安纳金没说话，只是走到欧比旺面前，取下护目镜。

“戴上它，不然你会雪盲的。”

这句话显然安纳金也没听进去。他凑上去，把自己的脸贴上欧比旺的脸颊，右手轻轻按着自己师傅的头，好像是有些要求他不要把自己弄开的意思。

欧比旺只能承认，气血方刚的年轻人身体果然还是要好些，安纳金的脸颊融化了欧比旺脸上的几片雪花，他蹭到他耳后散乱的头发上，呼出的气溜进欧比旺脖子和衣服之间的缝隙，那阵呼吸好像从肩膀一直滑到指尖，安纳金闻到的也还是那阵好闻的须后乳的味道。

“好了，回去吧……”欧比旺往回走，其实已经不觉得冷了。

安纳金没戴护目镜，他看着欧比旺，觉得眼前实在是太明亮，他也不知道是不是因为雪，应该不是的，因为雪盲会让人想要流泪，但是他笑得很开心。

安纳金不知道欧比旺对于这个肢体接触是持什么态度。

然后他们就回去了，机舱内很温暖，把衣服上的雪飞速地融成水珠。

“Master，我觉得我们出来这一趟什么都没干。”

“至少让你看了看这颗星球。”欧比旺把衣服上的水抖下来，让机器人把衣服拿去收好。

****至少我们也有些能够单独相处的时间了。** **

安纳金回忆那些一闪而过的画面。“Master，这颗星球上曾经有过战争吗？”

“在现在的记载里没有，但是以后说不定。”

“嗯。”

“这样的气候让人很难适应，在这里搭基地的话金属会不会冻上都是个问题……怎么了？”

“没什么。”

欧比旺站在驾驶座后看着安纳金。“你好像总有些东西没有说。”气氛因为这句质疑而变得有些尴尬。“又想要退出绝地武士团了？”欧比旺问他。

“不是，Master，怎么可能？”安纳金抬起头皱了个眉，这都是过去几年的事情了，他还以为他的师傅很容易忘事毕竟整天都有一大堆东西等着他，“您怎么会想到那里去的啊？”

欧比旺抬起手摸了摸自己下巴上的胡子，沉默了一阵后说。“我以前说，如果你要退出绝地武士团，那我也会选择退出。”他停了一下，微笑着看着他。“现在也一样。”他的师傅金发全部留在耳后，眼尾很长，右眼下有一颗泪痣，安纳金想把他从头到脚看一遍。“你是我的骄傲，安纳金。”

虽然这句来的有些突兀。

“我爱你，Master.”这句话显然来得更突兀。安纳金说完之后攥紧了手指，如果再用点力气，指甲就要嵌进肉里了。“我的意思是，你是我非常尊重的人，Master.”他补充道。

但是欧比旺走过来，轻轻说了一句“我知道。”然后欧比旺靠近安纳金。

那个时候信条就已经什么都算不上了，而戒律也不算什么东西。

亲吻让人上瘾，就算仅仅是吻了一下额头。

——————

然后安纳金醒了，左臂一阵剧痛，机器人在给他抹上抗发炎的药物，旧的皮肤已经脱落下来，露出新生的粉红色的组织。他不喜欢这个梦，梦境和现实总是有很大的差距，特别是现在。他看着自己旁边煞白的墙壁和病床想起来，自己做了一次小手术，被打了麻药，昏昏沉沉的睡过去了。

麻醉时的梦境总是很美好，麻醉时的人总会做这辈子最好的梦，当然了，也就是最不现实的梦。

左臂的切口被细致地处理过，没有了当初的鲜血淋漓。麻醉效果已经过去，他清醒了，消毒棉球点在皮肤上就带来疼痛，但是所幸这些也要结束。机器人用机械化的声音单调地告诉他欧比旺出门去了，不久就会回来。帝国军队肆虐的时期，到处都在调查绝地武士的行踪，赏金猎人也到处都是，他这么一个人出去简直就相当于自杀。

安纳金莫名的心口一紧。“你知道他去哪了吗？”

“抱歉，我无法得知，我不是宇航技工机器人。”言外之意就是我又不能坐在他的飞穿上跟着他一起去。 ** **一个医疗机器人什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌跟一个礼仪机器人一样了?**** 他闷闷不乐。欧比旺不在这里，安纳金不知道他在哪里。从他们的这趟莫名其妙的旅程开始，欧比旺的所有计划就从来没有跟安纳金提过，这让安纳金很不悦，让他觉得所有事情都脱离了他的可控范围，让他只能被动地接受，他绝对不是那种心安理得接受一切不利状况的人。

安纳金不记得他们过一个叫做Hoth的冰雪星球，但是那颗星球好像熟悉又亲切，让他觉得以后自己会到那里去的，那些朦朦胧胧的战争也显得很近，好像就在不久的未来，冰川，风雪，还有爆炸……

他的脑袋很乱，而且头痛，因为这个梦很杂，也许也有些麻醉刚过去的原因。

欧比旺从来没有像梦里一样地去亲吻过他。

“请不要活动您的身体。”机器人发出一声警告，他才发现他的上半身被他不自觉地抬起来了一些，他可能是想坐起来。“请耐心等待，您以后可以自由活动。”对比起机器人的建议，他反倒更希望听到由于声带振动而发出的声音了。而且，他都不相信他能自由活动，至少是不能像之前一样自由活动，像在他倒在穆斯塔法沙滩上之前一样。

“你的诚实指数是多少?”

“百分之八十。”方形的显示屏上出现发着晶蓝色光芒的80%的字样，让后那个字样消失，取代它的是小方块拼成的机器人简单的眼睛鼻子和嘴巴。

安纳金默许这个指数了，有的时候——少部分时候，可能需要机器人不那么诚实，至少要撒个善意的谎言来蒙混过去，让场面不至于那么尴尬。机器人咯吱咯吱地移开，说了一句“欧比旺大师在回来的路上，很快就会抵达。”

“别在我面前称他为大师。”

这回轮到机器人默许了。

安纳金看着旁边的设备和空旷的房间，突然想到他连自己在哪都不知道。“我们在哪里，来这里这么久了我都不知道我在哪里。”

“我们在沃巴尼行星上，W-o-b-a-n-i。”这句话是实话。

左臂切断的地方被洁净的前消毒纱布包扎好，肩膀到手臂，都是烧伤赋予的皱缩的皮肤，他从左肩一直往下看，伤疤一直蔓延到手肘——然后就空了，手肘下方空空落落，抓不住任何东西。安纳金发了一会儿呆，还没习惯失去部分身体之后的不适应。他突然觉得肚子很饿，只在努比亚飞船上吃了一点应急的压缩食物，接下来的两天以来他都只喝了水，再这么一想，他饿得更厉害了。

……

门咔哒地响了一下，再哀嚎着被推开。“你没告诉我他会这么快就回来了。”安纳金对机器人说了一句。

“醒了？”欧比旺取下兜帽，轻轻一拍，大片的沙土灰尘从衣服上剥离下来。

“你去哪了?”

“只是出去有事。”

“我不喜欢你这种回答。”

“那你还要我怎么回答?”褐色的武士长袍被脱下，搭在椅背上。

安纳金想起刚刚的梦。 ** **你就不能说点好听的话吗，欧比旺。****

“Hoth，你知不知道这颗星球?”

“那是颗冰冻的行星。”

 ** **我当然知道那是颗冰冻的行星。**** 他顿了顿，便觉得问这些东西都没用，所以干脆说到他很饿。

欧比旺转过头来看着他，走到房间的角落去打开柜子，拿出一个用密封袋装好的碗，从窗口递给机器人。

“为什么要给他?是我要吃东西。”

“我能保证你吃了这些没事，但是我不能保证密封袋外面没有那些可能会要了你命的细菌和病毒。”

“我没有那么脆弱，欧比旺。”他瞪着欧比旺。

“恐怕你现在有。”欧比旺的话都带刺。

把有一股消毒水味道的密封袋包装丢在一边，医疗机器人打开盖子的时候，经过加热的食物的味道让他的胃马上开始敲锣打鼓。

但是他知道不会是什么大餐了，他往碗里不抱希望地看了一眼——果然是碗粥。“我不想吃这东西。”他至今还忘不了纳布的难民列车二等舱上灰白色的粥，一直留有阴影到现在。

“你现在吃其他的可能对消化刺激太大，要么喝粥，要么流食，你自己选吧。”

这碗东西至少比灰白色的颜色好看些，是让人有食欲的米黄色，还有些香味。

机器人拿起一次性勺子，舀起一勺靠近到他的嘴边，安纳金没动静。可怜的机器人像是受到了什么打击，嘎吱地把两条机械臂和脑袋垂下来了一点，屏幕上原本由方块拼成的微笑里向上的嘴角现在已经撇下去了。

安纳金盯着那碗粥好一会儿才凑过去不情愿地咽下去一勺。

饥饿是个让人接受任何事物的好东西，饥饿总让人感觉抓骨挠心。

他只提了一个要求，就是不要机器人喂——机器人此时的显示屏上好像已经有两条泪痕了。

机械臂把碗放在托盘里再将他小心地扶起，病床稍微抬高了一些，让他坐得更舒服。

其实根本谈不上舒服，从里到外到处都是没有愈合的伤口，怎么可能舒服。

他用右手冰冷地手指去捏住勺柄，太久没有活动让他有些僵硬，他努力地舀起一勺，再低下头去，把有点烫的粥送到嘴里去。他有些怨恨自己不能捧着碗直接把东西往胃里灌——因为这可能是他喝过的最好喝的一碗粥了。

 ** **我喜欢这个。**** 他放下要空了的碗，然后听到无菌舱外突然“吸溜”的一声，转过脑袋去看，发现欧比旺拿着一杯饮料，就着吸管喝。 ** **而且**** ，安纳金看着欧比旺不自觉扬起的嘴角， ** **他居然在得意！****

“这不公平！”他吼道，结果牵拉到了脖颈那一大片重度烧伤甚至撕裂开已经丧失了生理能力的皮肤。

“没什么不公平的。”欧比旺无奈地笑笑，看着安纳金吃痛的表情。

“你总是这样。”安纳金都不知道自己说的他是哪样。他的语调又马上平稳下来，像是在弥补之前那句话的失态。

“我只是弄了杯喝的。”

“你是故意让我嫉妒。”

欧比旺最后只能牵起嘴角苦笑一下，手往身后桌子上一捞又捞出一瓶来。“也只有你会觉得，我在做所有事情的时候都把你放在一边。”饮料外面一样有个密封袋。

安纳金怔在病床上。

饮料摆在他面前的时候，他才回过神来，迫不及待地叼起吸管吸了一口。

“不要喝的那么猛。”欧比旺提醒他。

刚咽下第一口，他马上就尝出了这是什么，是他童年的时候，在塔图因上，他最喜欢的饮料，鲜红布利尔。这是布利尔水果榨成的，果汁里还有些果肉颗粒，他那时还小，几乎是所有小孩子都喜欢这种酸酸甜甜的味道。有一次和他的朋友们喝这个的时候，他碰到了一名宇航员；这一次他喝这个的时候，他身边是一名绝地武士——欧比旺在别人看来是一名绝地武士，但是安纳金不认为他仅仅如此，从很久以前开始，他就这么认为了。

“你还饿吗，这里还有粥。”

安纳金嚼着果肉摇头。

欧比旺在一边安安静静地看着他，从一开始，欧比旺就习惯了一直这么看着他。那时候，十多岁的安纳金总让他想起在他那个年纪的自己，他作为绝地圣殿里最年长的幼徒总是很焦虑，毕竟谁都不希望自己几个月大就离开了家被抱过来辛苦训练了这么久，最后就成了一个农夫，尽管他们并不歧视这个职业，但也总会有那么大的心理落差。没办法成为绝地学徒，就没办法成为绝地武士，十多年的学习就打了水漂，他就要卷铺盖走人。

但是幸好他还是顺利留起了学徒辫，那天他兴奋地一晚上没睡着。

后来安纳金成了他第一个学徒。那段时间发生了很多事，奎刚离去，杜库退出绝地武士团，议会长更新换代……安纳金看着欧比旺，火光把他的脸映得橙红，欧比旺戴着兜帽蹲下来向他发誓“我保证你会成为一名出色的绝地武士。”

出色的绝地武士，意味着安纳金可以解放塔图因的奴隶，不再让那里充满压迫，十多岁的安纳金总是想像母亲说的那样“让人们互相帮助。”欧比旺听他说起这些，总是笑着说在结束完你的任务，成为一名德高望重的长老时，你会做到的，但是现在要留神悬浮机器人的激光束。安纳金笑着举起光剑，强大的原力让安纳金很少失手，欧比旺看着他细细的辫子在空中扬起又落下，搭在肩上。

后来是他剪掉留了那么久的学徒辫，克隆人战争爆发了，他们见面的时间少了很多。安纳金每次都在见面的时候尽量把一切空闲的时间都用来呆在他身边，那些也只是一些有得没得的事，欧比旺不想去细想。

然后似乎就这么到了现在。

现在他这么看着他，好像就在看他的当儿把这么多年又都走了一遭。

他本不应该这么重感情，本不应该总是回忆过去，而不去留意未来。

他知道答案，安纳金曾说他最想与自己并肩作战；帕德梅问自己“你也爱他，对不对?”；他拿着光剑在穆斯塔法上与安纳金对峙；他们伤害彼此，折磨彼此……在这些时候，他都知道答案。

只是他都不想说出那个答案来，而且事到如今，他宁愿自己不知道。

杯子里的液体消失了差不多三分之一，安纳金突然停下来说“你去了塔图因。”这很明显不是一个疑问句，他很确定地说着，语气强硬且不容置疑。

欧比旺也被这个问题堵住了。他确实去了塔图因。很久之前，他就听安纳金说起塔图因上的鲜红布利尔，趁着安纳金的手术，他去了那颗星球，在小商店里买了两杯他说的玩意，接着去看了一眼卢克，后来又去奥尔德兰上看了看莱娅，然后再赶回来。所以他的长袍沾满了塔图因上细碎又恼人的灰尘和沙土。一路上都是帝国的战舰，他从来没有这么偷偷摸摸地做过事，以前被称为银河守卫者的绝地武士现在像做贼一样竭力去隐藏自己的身份。这件事说在几年前，大家都会觉得你在开玩笑，不打草稿的那种。

“外面到处都是战斗，你去塔图因，就是去带两杯饮料。”

“我有很多事要处理。”欧比旺确实还有些事情要一手操办。

接着尴尬的沉默就又来了。

“数据显示，欧比旺大师的这次出行并未遭到任何安全威胁。”安纳金知道机器人的这句话正好掉落在诚实指数剩下的那百分之二十的头上了。

“我去整理文件。”欧比旺拿起长袍走到一边。

……

“粥是欧比旺大师自己做的。”机器人说道，安纳金相信了这一句。

他拿起勺子，把碗里最后一点东西吃完。

他刚喝了几口布利尔，所以再咽下一口粥的时候，对比一下杯子里剩下的红色果汁，嘴里的这口东西味道实在是太苦涩。

他们说有的时候，很多时候，你会碰到一个人，时间会停止——这是真的。欧比旺以为距离他回来，已经过了行星日的一半，结果他发现他回来了还只有半个小时。

 

另附：鲜红布利尔在《幽灵的威胁》中有提及。


	5. 5

【5】

几个行星日前，纳布的黄昏。

女王妆容苍白而惨淡，头顶巨大的羽毛装饰在安静的空气里微微摆动，银白的装饰上没有反射光芒。

阿米达拉的长发上洒满白色的花瓣，衣裙就像深夜的星空。她沉默地躺在那里，随着队伍无声地向前移去，最后她伴随群星消失在生命的大海——生命往往脆弱。

欧比旺在队伍最后试图用长袍的兜帽掩住自己的脸。

 ** **谎言不会被原谅，**** 后来他看着安纳金想到， ** **那就不被原谅吧。****

****——————** **

****在去穆斯塔法之前，我把自己关在飞船的储物舱里努力让自己冥想和冷静。我知道我要面对什么，也能想象出安纳金会是什么样子。** **

****我不会杀了他，从一开始我们在控制中心交手，一直到熔岩河流上。我一直都在退让，希望能拖慢他的速度。我对他说这是出于对生命的敬畏，绝地武士应该做到尊重生命。他说他受够了我无聊的说教，他说他不是绝地武士，他是达斯·维达。** **

****他一直是我的徒弟，是我的骄傲，从来没让我失望过，我对其他人也是这么说的。他总是会成为一个焦点，是海报上那个帅气的小伙子，我也总是能够在人群里看到他。我一直为他自豪和高兴，但是那个时候我很失望，他接受了帕尔帕庭给他的名号，掘弃了天行者的姓氏。他在那个时候选择了成为西斯。这不止是失望而已，那一下子我觉得这十多年来的经历都被穆斯塔法和他眼里的憎恨给烧成了灰，他那时忘了他曾经说过的话，很多话。** **

这是他们在穆斯塔法上交锋后的第四个行星日。

欧比旺知道安纳金不想呆在这里，刚做完手术的几个小时他还算老实，但是再过了半天——这半天也还算好，欧比旺洗了个澡，换了一套衣服，有一句没一句地闲聊，看书，接着休息，欧比旺不希望安纳金说得太多，他需要静养。

安纳金是在深夜醒来的，欧比旺从床上起身，问他“做噩梦了吗？”他摇头。

在第四个行星日的清晨，安纳金就坐不住了，“我在这儿待不下去了，我听到的所有声音都要经过一堆乱七八糟的机械，底噪太大弄得成天都是这样的噪声，你知道你跟我说的每一句话现在听起来都像发生器坏了的机器人说的话吗？”欧比旺透过纽带感觉到他的情绪很暴躁。机器人发出一声特有的奇怪的的叹气。安纳金一刻不停地敲着玻璃。一个本身就想要打破拘束的人，怎么可能在这么拘束的环境里待下去——就算身边有星空的投影。

“我不知道除了安安静静老老实实地呆在这里你还能上哪去？”受伤了还不老实——安纳金的特点之一。

“给我安上手和脚。”他把自己的右手举起来，示意到他需要这个——机械义肢。

“这里没有这些东西，这里不是医疗中心，就是个临时避难所。”

“我要出去。”

“到哪里去？飞去科洛桑看你那个新Master？”这句话听上去像在赌气。然而这个问题的回答“是”或者“不是”对于欧比旺来说已经没有任何区别了。所以安纳金的沉默就被他嚼了几百次再咽了下去，这种寂静索然无味，但是又感觉像自己吃了自己的一块肉。

“在这里比在外面好。”欧比旺说“你该看看你这几天伤口的愈合，它们恢复的很快。”安纳金在重度烧伤中那些幸免于难的皮肤已经大致恢复好，即使是碳化的部分，也在医疗机器人的照顾下比一开始的那会儿好了很多，再加上安纳金的体质，他总是可以恢复的很快，如果不快，他也不可能在克隆人战争的各个星系里东奔西跑。

“那并不是这个鬼地方的功劳！”安纳金现在几乎是怒吼了。

“我觉得把你放在巴克塔罐里或许会恢复得更快。”无论如何，安纳金就是不能到外面来，这是强制规定，没有理由，如果一定要理由，那就是风险太大了，如果出了什么意外，欧比旺不能保证他会活下来。“克制你的情绪，管理你的感觉，不要一味地释放你没处发泄的火气。”欧比旺透过残缺的纽带，对面那端的情绪波动让他没由来的有些胆怯。不是因为这是走进黑暗面的方法之一，而是因为上次安纳金的这种感觉达到最顶峰的时候，也恰巧是安纳金在穆斯塔法的火焰里嘶号的时候。欧比旺努力去纠正安纳金的不平衡甚至是偏执，黑暗面确实更容易更快，但是它的后果现在也已经十分明显了，更多的屠杀、流血、牺牲。

 ** **但是安纳金现在到底还会不会在乎那些?**** 欧比旺也不知道。“如果你现在这时候想被感染，那你就自己想办法出来。”

安纳金把机械右手砸在玻璃上“我可以把它给砸了。”他身后的机器人被吓得打了个哆嗦，接着赶紧吱呀吱呀地摇头。

“你尽管去试。”这句话是安纳金曾经对他说过的话①，现在他还给他了。

“你自己看，你也有绝地武士的通病，自我感觉良好。”

“至少不像你。”这句话就好像在他们俩之间划了好宽一道口子，是欧比旺自己划的，把他们俩隔开了很远。安纳金泄愤一般地敲了一下玻璃，撞击发出一声沉闷的响声，玻璃稍微颤抖了一下然后定住。

他们一直都很讨厌这种沉默。

****这是你希望的?欧比旺?只要不像我，只要离我离得远远得就好?你就满意?** **

“你以为我不想让你出来?”但是欧比旺就在这个时候没了底气了。“你以为我想看着你被关在这里而不是我们随便到哪去走走?可是你自己看看你有可能做到这些没有。” ** **这是一次难得的示弱和松口，**** 他想到， ** **是因为他是个病人。****

“你知道我没办法忍耐这些，欧比旺。”忍耐了断肢的痛苦、烧伤、皮肤更替之后，这个人却已经没法忍耐这些不会给他带来疼痛的东西了。

“我知道。”他把全息行星拉近自己身边。“但是我只能这样。”

他开始害怕失去一个人了，他开始有了依恋。

住在这里的三天以来，欧比旺不得不直面他自己情感的依托者，所以不仅是安纳金觉得不自在，他也觉得不自在。沃巴尼的这个临时居所只有一个大的厅室，被分成三截，一边是安纳金的无菌室，另一边放着欧比旺的折叠床，柜子，随便是什么，总之都很普通，最后那部分被一扇门隔开，那个房间在暗处，隔音还不怎么样，安纳金能听到上次欧比旺清洗时淋浴的水滴砸落，声音非常响。总之这里简陋得很。

绝地武士确实可以在艰苦的环境里生存，但是无法在不安的情绪里过得舒坦——这一点谁都不能。

欧比旺知道安纳金在观察自己，并且试图从他嘴里套出什么东西来。安纳金希望挖掘出欧比旺的感情，像是想让他承认什么。“我的情绪一直隐藏得很好。”他这么暗示安纳金，告诫安纳金不要坚持引导他自己跨越绝地的信条，那起不了任何作用。

****其实可能只是我自己想多了而已，安纳金也许根本没有其他的意思。** **

但是欧比旺真的没有任何感觉？不一定，欧比旺自己也说不清。好几次，他差点就要说些什么东西，结果安纳金满身的伤口像一把光剑直直捅进他的心窝里去——安纳金没有手，没有指尖，没有小腿，没有关节，唯一留下的那快金属也是冰冷的。他空落落的，像个被摔碎了的玩偶，再被随意地找了个零件安上去。欧比旺看着他，便住了嘴，把一些话语锁在喉咙里再咽下去了。

也许那些示弱和松口都不仅仅因为安纳金是个病人，那是一种……偏袒，一己之私，不自觉的特殊对待。人们总是无法了解自己的状态，更何况“你是个无私的绝地武士，奉行着高尚的品格坚守到死。”这是安纳金和欧比旺闲聊对峙时安纳金对他的评价。欧比旺始终不想把这层纸给捅破，因为有了这种思维就是一种背叛，对绝地的背叛，对自己立下的誓言的背叛。

****退一步讲，而且就算我爱他，他还会像以前一样？他是半个西斯，投身原力的黑暗面，极端化，固执而且冲动，他靠愤怒和复仇来支撑自己，他也许还是会杀了我。尽管我并不害怕死亡。——没有什么好害怕的，在绝地武士的观念里，除了黑暗面的起死回生之外，从来就没有什么要去害怕的事。** **

只是恐惧也是黑暗的力量之一。有人曾经跟他说过，那是个克隆人士兵，他在上战场之前说“恐惧是所有情绪的源泉，先有恐惧，再有其他的感觉。”欧比旺没有问他的代号，他后来再也没见过那个士兵。

****可是** ** ****他是什么时候开始害怕失去一个人了？** **

绝地武士对黑暗面唾弃，而西斯则对黑暗面的忠诚，他们一开始是一体的，只是后来分化出了两个分支——部分绝地武士叛逃，自成一派。就像帕尔帕庭所说“绝地武士团与西斯没有什么不同。”他们的开始是一样的，不管是从历史记载来看还是从信条来看——他们的父亲是同一个人。

“绝地不允许有依恋感，却应该有同情心。”

他和安纳金是一样的……但也有些不同。

他看着安纳金，他不希望离开，不希望自己离开，也不希望对方离开——依恋感。

这是一种磨难。

欧比旺捏了捏自己的眉心，他脑子一团乱，努力把所有念头从脑袋里赶走。

“安纳金，有的时候我们没有选择。”安纳金不知道这指的是欧比旺把他锁在这里的决定还是欧比旺坚决不去袒露自己的内心。

他们互相信任，但又互相怀疑。

安纳金不明白欧比旺怎么就那么忠诚于一纸信条。“我们这里没有警察，欧比旺。”他这么跟他说过，换来欧比旺的一声叹息。

****我们没有思想警察，不会因为你想了什么，想着什么就把你抓起来。欧比旺，你是爱我的，我知道这一点，你自己也知道。这很明显也很确定，但是你总是在试着把它藏起来，你总是，装作不知道。** **

****你始终都不肯说出** ** ****来** ** ****，欧比旺。所以你的意思是那些全息的投影，你自己做的粥，塔图因的那两罐布利尔都可以被解释为绝地的无疆大爱了？** ** ****我知道我没有弄错，你一直都在躲躲藏藏的，这不是绝地的作风。我不知道你到底还要多久才能承认这件事。** **

“还要多久？”安纳金问他。

“不会太久。”一个模棱两可的问题得到一个模棱两可的回答。

 ** **等安纳金好得大概差不多了，我会打开门的。**** 欧比旺想。 ** **不用太久，明天，或者后天。**** 他扭动了一下肩膀，那里的伤口一阵疼痛。

安纳金觉得在欧比旺那儿除了不解和困惑还有莫名其妙的愤怒之外什么都得不到，于是在半个小时内他沉默着灌下去三杯机器人递给他的凉水。“你的记忆被清空了吗？”他意识到这里还有个可以解闷的东西，于是转过头去问话。

机器人的屏幕的两个眼睛变成两个问号。“安纳金大师，从穆斯塔法开始就没有。”安纳金听到这句话，有点想那个话唠礼仪机器人C-3PO了，那个小金人总是说“Master Ani.”还有R2-D2——最聪明的那个宇航技工，没有其他机器人比得过这个小家伙了。

“我的病情严重吗？”

“除了烧伤和一开始的呼吸道的小问题以及脱水之外，没有二次伤害，没有感染，没有并发症状，您也没有自愿放弃生命意向，生命体征平稳……”屏幕上闪过一些图例和报告。“这些汇报都建立在那80％的可信度上，是完全属实的。”

“好的我明白了。”他不想听这么多废话。

“还要多久我能出去？”

“根据您的体质及恢复情况，可以在两个行星日后尝试外出，但是要多加留意，因为现在您还比较脆弱。”

“意思就是后天就可以了。”安纳金像在炫耀什么一样故意把这句话说得大声了些。

“不要跟他说这些。”欧比旺在外面说了一句。

“你知道怎么能切断内外的声音传递吗？”安纳金装作没听见欧比旺说的话，固执地对机器人提问。

“抱歉，安纳金大师，我无法做到，我是个医疗机器人，我无法重新编写程序。”

欧比旺扶着玻璃暗自得意了一下。“耐心点，安纳金。”

“Master，我知道。”他无意识地说了这句话，然后就改口“欧比旺。”他尴尬地扭了扭头，“你这句话我已经听腻了。”

“跟机器人聊得太入神把我的称呼给忘了？”

“也许我是故意的。”

“我当做你是。”

“所以你觉得我不是故意的？”

 ** **很不妙。**** 欧比旺觉得自己这下说错了话。“很显然，安纳金，这不是你需要关注的地方。”

“不，我觉得它需要我多在意一些。”抓住了一点小漏洞的安纳金显得很兴奋，“你的潜意识下还是认可我喊你Master.”

欧比旺没有说话，过了一会儿才说“我还能认可你喊我Nerra.”

“但你还是最希望我喊你Master.”

“我们没必要为了这个问题吵一架。”如果安纳金没有在最后的熔岩河流旁边说出Master这个称谓，那欧比旺也许听到这个单词还会好受一些，他无可奈何地看了安纳金一眼。

“我可没说我要吵一架。”好像让他的师傅处境艰难是他喜欢做的事情一样。安纳金笑了，这几天来欧比旺从来没见过他笑。“Master？”他喊他。“Master？Master！Master……”安纳金一遍又一遍地喊他，像他刚成为学徒时一样，每一声都有不同的音调，他把声音上扬，或者压下去，或者拉长或者急促地像在求救。他笑得越来越开心，然后一直喊着那个师傅的称谓——那个称谓代表着安纳金最喜欢的一段时光，信任，扶持，对于他们来说，甚至可以说是亲密。

“嗯。”在安纳金喊了十来遍之后，欧比旺终于回了这么一句。

安纳金的笑容停在脸上，再逐渐加深，他没去管还未愈合的那一点创口让他有点疼。“给我杯水。”安纳金说，他觉得渴。

“半个小时内这是第四杯了，这样不好……”

“给我。”

他需要好好冷静。谁知道呢，大概是因为他也挺久没见到欧比旺笑过了，至少是这几天都没有。

****欧比旺，你一笑起来我就想去吻你。** **

因为以前他就是这么做的。

只要他是安纳金·天行者，他是欧比-旺·肯诺比，他们好像就一直心有灵犀配合默契，当然，这也有他们共同生活那么多年的功劳。但是无法否认，不管在什么时候，他们都是最契合的搭档，连宇宙海盗都默认了这点——不然海盗不会把他们捆成心形，少了任何一边都不算完整的，在他们眼里看起来有点可笑的，滑稽的，心形。③安纳金后来把这件事作为他想要一个拥抱或者亲吻或者更进一步的理由。

****我们好像一直都能很快就忘记** ** ****先** ** ****前的不快，是不是这么回事？** **

****欧比旺，我真希望你能承认这件事。** **

安纳金把手抵在欧比旺撑着的那块玻璃那里，像是想要穿过玻璃，他很用力。他想要触摸到皮肤，感受到温度，脉搏，血管里的血液流过，关节，指尖轻颤，修剪得体的圆润的指甲……

“耐心点，安纳金。”

一定是他的情绪又开始波动，透过纽带被欧比旺察觉到了，与此同时欧比旺当然也看到安纳金那只没有肌肉，没有细胞，只由金属构成的右手。这只手他握过很多次。

“明天，或者后天。”安纳金要求。

“原力与你同在。”欧比旺点了点头，没有把手挪开了。

——————

“我没有找到左手的义肢。”

“但是我能站起来了。”

“是的，所以先闭上眼睛睡一觉，睡一觉之后你就能走了。”

安纳金闭上眼睛，欧比旺把面罩给他戴上，他抢在面罩扣上之前说了一句话“你得把我弄好，欧比旺。”然后他开始呼吸通入面罩的气体，他开始陷入无知觉的状态，他开始休息，开始做梦。

 

①《西斯的复仇》电影台词，穆斯塔法片段对白。

②Nerra是赖洛斯行星上“哥哥”的意思，详见TCW-S1E20。

③这个梗大家都知道了，TCW里有一集他俩被海盗捆成一颗心。


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有盖伦·厄索一家内容。  
> 根据原著情节需要:  
> 涉及官配CP盖伦×莉拉。  
> 涉及官配CP盖伦×莉拉。  
> 涉及官配CP盖伦×莉拉。  
> 注意避雷！注意避雷！注意避雷！
> 
> 有血腥场面描写。

克隆人战争——

盖伦·厄索被瓦尔特人的声音提醒。

“盖伦·厄索，我们再次请求您。由于您出色的学术能力……”

“抱歉，我是政治中立者。”盖伦无力地摇头，但这句话说得很清楚。

“我很抱歉。”瓦尔特人说着，将他带上手铐。“我们将以间谍罪逮捕您，直到您同意为分离势力效力。”他被推进一个房间，铁门哐当的一声上了锁。

“囚犯盖伦·厄索，间谍罪。”

“另外一个在哪？”

“对面。”

盖伦知道另外一个指的是谁，那是他的妻子莉拉，他用力喊了一句“请对她好些！”

战争是荒谬的，两个政治中立者此时被诬陷成叛国叛徒关在冰冷的牢狱里，没有窗户，看不见天了。

盖伦开始回忆起他们的婚礼，那是在科洛桑举行的，五年前……莉拉刚刚旅游回来，婚纱穿在她身上好看极了，他们在众人的关注下亲吻和拥抱，好吧，盖伦始终有些不好意思，他是个内向的人，打交道最多的一直是学术和知识……莉拉的眼睛，头发。现在，还有他们的孩子，他们把名字都想好了，对……就叫琴……就叫琴……星尘，好听的名字……星际中的尘埃会构成大片大片的星云，星尘是不可或缺的，最美好的造物。

大概过了几个小时，或者几天。

“你猜对面那个怎么了？”

“什么?”

“她怀孕了，快要生了啊，你不知道？”

盖伦从睡眠里爬出来把住铁门。“她快要生了？”他问。“请对她好些！”他颤抖着吼道。“请对她好些！”

“我们会保证她的安全，请放心。”瓦尔特人对待囚犯的态度让他抱有感恩，他被照顾得很好，没有拷打，没有强迫，只是拘禁和偶尔的问话，但尽管如此，他还是希望……能够出去。

另一边，莉拉将眼泪用手抹开，她始终是个乐观坚强的人，容不得自己轻易哭泣。肚子里的孩子踢了她一下， ** **这是个活泼的小家伙，她会和伙伴们玩得很开心——如果她能活下来。****

琴出生的时候，身边有她的母亲和一个机器人。

她被母亲抱在怀中。“我们会获得自由的，星尘，我们一家人都会团聚。”刚出生的孩子听了，含着自己的手指，好像是在点头。一边的机器人听到了这句话。第三天，他们三人被转移到了同一间牢房。

六个月后，他们终于重新见到了天空。

瓦尔特的分离势力被打垮，再次回归共和国的怀抱中。

“你可以为共和国做些事情，盖伦，我从小就认识你，一直都很优秀。”克伦尼克指着窗外的格兰奇，那里此时战火纷飞。“你能让这场战争早些结束，我们的家乡不该遭受那么多，你会获得奖励，地位，还有你想要的所有东西。”

“克伦尼克，你知道我是中立者。”

克伦尼克无能为力，最后只能给了盖伦一个在洛科里的工作。

只是似乎从来没让这家人有好运气。洛科里的暴动最终让他们走投无路。机器人将他们包围住，举起手中的枪，指关节搭上扳机。

“我爱你们。”盖伦抱住妻子和女儿。

好像有一阵电流通过，机器人颤抖抽搐了一会儿，然后一齐倒下去了。

同一天，他们收到一则讯息。“克隆人战争结束，帕尔帕庭称帝，银河帝国建立。”

——————

欧比旺穿着防菌服，此时的绝地武士像个医生。

从手臂发力，一直延续到到指尖。针头刺破尚有伤疤的皮肤，穿过表皮层、纤维、基质、细胞……血浆流出来，药液推进去。

欧比旺原本想要亲自给他接上义肢，结果发现自己怯场了。最后他摸了摸机器人的头顶说“还是你来吧。”

新的金属需要和骨肉再度接上，刀刃切开部分坏死的组织，血流出来，欧比旺在旁边看着。机器人的机械臂没有一点颤抖——全然不像现在的绝地大师，欧比旺现在庆幸着不是自己在给安纳金动手术，不然他可能会害了安纳金。

****我无法忽视那些。** **

****我知道他没有知觉，他感觉不到。刀锋挤进血肉里，摩擦着骨头，刀子有时会离开身体，原本光亮的刀面现在覆盖着红色的，在往下滴着的液体。他感觉不到。** **

****我想不起来上一次见到他这样是什么时候了。第一次和杜库伯爵交锋，或者他和文翠斯的对战，文翠斯的红色剑刃划过他的侧脸，然后给他的眼睛那留下一道伤疤①……他呼吸得非常平稳，透明的面罩包裹住他的鼻子和嘴，末端连着管子，管子里是源源不断的气体，麻醉，供氧。** **

****我希望能快一点，就催促机器人，机器人回答我不用着急，手术会非常成功。** **

****安纳金睡着了，一动不动。他的脸还是能被我认出来，无论怎么样我都能认出他来，尽管皮肤破损，伤疤狰狞而且恐怖，我可以知道那是他。我怕他会死去，越想越怕。刀子在切割他，切割着更加脆弱的东西，我觉得我开始破碎下来，一片一片地剥落了。** **

****我的右手扶着手术台栏，手心里全是湿漉漉的汗，身上也是，都被防菌服闷在里面，热而且难受。他的伤口和他的病痛，明明是我做的这些事，但是这些东西我总是做不了主。我能听到关节发出咔哒的声音，捏得太紧了。安纳金始终一动不动，我一直以为他真的下一秒就要死了。** **

****群星保佑。** **

****汗水流到眼睛里去，硌得我整个眼球火辣辣地像在烧，有什么东西从眼眶里这么流出来。我知道我哭出来了，老天，我就知道。我真的忍不住不去用眼泪洗掉一点眼里的猩红色。眼泪灌进鼻腔里去，咸涩得像针在钻，呛住了，然后我更紧地抓着栏杆，剧烈地咳嗽起来。** **

****我知道安纳金不知道这些，但我知道，我看到了，我记住了。我希望我没看到。想吐的感觉涌上来，但是我记得我不会晕血。这也不是那种恶心的感觉，是胸口太闷了。** **

****旁边的器械在有节奏的响，心率，脉搏，血压……都是平稳的。然后机器人给切口做处理，我没能看清。** **

****刀子抽出来，机器人递给我，结果我颤抖到抓不住它，它就叮一声掉在地上，把上面的血也给抹在地上了。我说抱歉，它太滑了，没拿稳。我弯腰去捡它，只觉得那把刀子像从我的骨头里掉出来的，刀锋处闪着冷冷的光，上面的血聚在一起** ** ****，** ** ****或者散开** ** ****，弄得** ** ****整个刀面都是，我浑身都在痛。** ** ****谁能看着自己最亲近最信任的人被这样翻来覆去地折腾？** **

****义肢连到他已经空荡的肢体上去，小的零件，工具，在他的身体和部件的接缝处游走，有细微的声音。** **

****能不能再快点?我问机器人。机器人要我耐心些。** **

****他不应该变成这样的，他现在是个人吗？他现在的样子，大约只剩下一个躯体了，再接上几个零件？这算什么样子？他不成人形了。** **

****我总是希望他能有点反应，又不希望。他这样总让我觉得他没了生息，但是他一旦有什么反应，我就知道了他根本没有被麻醉到位，这些痛苦他全都承受住了，还一直忍耐着直到现在，老天，那该有多痛？** **

****真希望不用总是想这想那。我现在就像个刚成为绝地学徒的孩子一样毛毛躁躁。** **

****安纳金感觉不到疼痛，他睡得很沉** ** ****，可是我能想象到。** ** ****痛感分成了几级，我就是那最高一级再乘个一百倍的受害者** ** ****——亲手折断自己的骨头，烙铁钻进胸口，躺在填满针管的浴池里，有人从我身上割下肉来，再扒开伤口想看看里面是什么。** **

****求你了，快一点。** **

****左腿接上了，调试，修改……然后是右腿。** **

****我又经历了一遍这样的折磨。他也是。后来我想起这场手术，庆幸自己没能弄到左手的义肢。** **

****机器人拿起了一把新的刀。** **

****不受控制地，眼泪流得更加凶猛，我的指甲快要裂开了。我发现自己对局面的掌控能力根本就没有那么强。** **

****剥除那些碳化的皮肤，刀刃靠上去，再没进他的身体里，我好像听见他在喊疼。** **

****最后，我终于能够切切实实地感到一阵剧痛，从指尖传来的，一片指甲崩裂了，我没松手，实在是不想松开。那些由于断裂而尖锐的部分因为持续的发力嵌进肉里。我捏得更紧，好像这样能让安纳金不那么疼，而他明明也感觉不到，碎片嵌得很深，手上有热的东西涌出来。** **

****那把刀子被递过来了，我这次接稳了。** **

****现在有两把血淋淋的刀子躺在我手里。** **

****防护服的外面是血，里面也是。** **

****安纳金，你太残忍了，我也是。** **

“手术结束了，现在等麻醉药效过去就好。”机器人机械的声音提醒到正在发怔的欧比旺。

“好。”这一声回答出来，颤抖不已，像摇摇欲坠的桥梁，裂痕满布的冰面，支离破碎的骨架。

新的肢体上看不到任何血迹，好像那些处理和切割都从未发生过，好像在逼着欧比旺去质疑那些是不是真实的。

****他现在至少像一个人了……也许吧。** **

血液在手套里蔓延开来，填满手指和手套的缝隙，再在夹层里和汗水混合，整个手变得湿滑。

他应该是冷静下来了，于是他挪到前面去看安纳金的脸。眼皮紧闭着，有一条明显的疤从眉骨划到眼角下，鼻梁上的烧伤还没好，然后再往下，就是呼吸面罩，再往下，是白色的手术服，再往下，是金属的两条腿。

金属就是金属，不管做的再怎么像，始终还是冰冷的，僵硬的，枯燥的。

扯下手套，他才发现指甲已经断了两片，都是脆生生地从中间裂开。十指连心，是要比斩断手臂更钻心的。

机器人呆地看了他的伤口一会儿，然后拿起棉签给手指上药。欧比旺一声不吭地受着，最后允许机器人在旁边关机休眠。欧比旺搬了一把椅子坐下，趴在安纳金的床边，头抵着他的腰。他觉得累——累和放松混在一起，再加上自责，欣慰，都混在一起。五味杂陈，他嘴里苦得要命。

“冷静下来”也只怕就是个笑话。

——————

“穆斯塔法，塔图因以及相邻几颗可能存在生命的行星已经被彻底搜寻，没有发现达斯·维达。”

“继续，在所有可能存在的地方找他，穆斯塔法也要掘地三尺。”

“是。”

“把沃巴尼行星作为监狱，屡教不改的叛乱者会被留在那里。”帕尔帕庭说出这句话的时候，脸上的皱纹显得更加可怖。“是时候让银河系回到和平了，人民已经在战争中生活太久。”

谁都知道，皇帝是个政治老手，同时也是个心理学家，糖果和恐吓在这里被他打理得服服帖帖。

人们屈服于，听命于什么？——对权利的渴望，对力量的敬畏，对死亡的恐惧。

——————

梦不该这么奇怪。

他梦到以前的事，九岁那年他成为学徒，欧比旺在吉奥诺西斯负伤，接着有一场欧比旺的葬礼。②梦到现在发生的事，他走进一片雨林里，停在一棵大树下，树冠把整个天空都拦住，离他最近的树枝突然折断，一声脆响，切口里流出红色的汁液。他梦到一些东西，一把红色的光剑，光芒太刺眼了，还有绝地武士的披风，那披风竟掉落在地，堆叠成一个破碎的形状。

在梦里不管过了多久，现实里的时间都不会太久。

安纳金的右手动了一下，欧比旺赶紧上前去看他。

“欧比旺？”安纳金的眼睛还没睁开，嘴里就冒出这么一句话。

“对，是我，手术做完了，你慢慢起来，不要着急。”

可是没有回答，欧比旺突然觉得自己有点蠢——他在回答一个人的梦话。

过来十几秒，安纳金又这么问了一句。

“是我。”之前那句冗长的答复听上去实在有些傻。

他开始问第二句，“你一直呆在这里？”安纳金醒来了。

安纳金想听到“是”的答案，但是欧比旺回答了不是，他说他前几分钟才在这里坐下。安纳金什么都没说，好像已经习惯了他这种做法。安纳金睁开眼睛，偏过头去。

“你好像很累。”安纳金的声音有点哑。“你眼睛里有血丝。”

可不是吗，他像上了几百次刀山和下了几百次火海一样。

“看看我们这个几天都在干什么？”安纳金笑了笑。“我几乎都是睡过来的。”

“是吗，那我该叫你睡美男了。”

“可是也是你让我睡着的，要不是你，我怎么会断手断脚地躺在这？”

“要不是我，你会完好无损地回到帝国，变成西斯。”

“不是完好无损。”安纳金举起右手，把五指伸开，就好像什么都抓不住了一样。

“我还以为我这一觉睡醒了，一切都是好好的，我也不是这个样子，你还得看着这张脸。”这张脸伤痕累累。

“我可不是因为你长什么样子才为你骄傲的。”

“那就是因为爱我。”

是哪种爱？——好像都有。“因为你很优秀，以前就是，现在也是。”但欧比旺不想说起这个话题。“试着站起来吧，你肯定不想躺着。”安纳金确实不想躺着，他觉得脊椎都僵硬了。欧比旺左手绕过安纳金的后颈去扶住他的肩膀，右手伸到他胸前让安纳金握住，这样方便自己施力去拉他——就像欧比旺在护着他，用自己的身体去护住他。

绝地武士的习惯之一是习惯负伤。应该说这几年的战争让所有人都习惯了这一点。

“你的手怎么了？”

“被柜子夹了。”欧比旺想要搪塞过去。“我拿衣服的时候没注意。”

“柜子能把手伤成这样？”安纳金强硬地把欧比旺的右手掰到自己面前。

“你知道，那是电力控制的，它的力气又不由我来定。”

“那你只伤到了食指和无名指？”

“你希望我伤得更多吗？”

“不是，但是被柜子夹住一般都是指尖淤血，而且电力控制门程序设定在遇到障碍时会停止。”

欧比旺没辙了。

安纳金往旁边的废弃箱里瞄到了带血的棉签。“你不说话的意思是确实不是你说的这个原因？”

没什么好说的，安纳金已经知道了，他可以感知到别人的情绪，他可以推测的出来。“我做的梦里是有一节树枝断了。”他说“你太过用力了，你也应该给自己来一针麻醉。”他没有告诉他自己梦到的那把红色的光剑，毕竟这些东西现在看起来不值一提。

“药剂很少，没有那么多让我来浪费。”

“这又不叫浪费。”

“需要用在你身上的必需品，结果用在了一个没事人身上，这个就叫浪费。”

“没事人？你知道你自己伤成这样了吗？”

“你知道你自己伤成什么样了吗？”

他还是把他放在第一位，一直都是这样。安纳金不知道该欣慰还是该不满。

双脚触及地面，地面的坚硬感从机械的脚踝传递到布满神经的双腿，安纳金慢慢站起身，欧比旺握住他的右手，左手抓紧他的肩膀，在他站起来的时候加了一把向上的力气。——那是一种奇怪的感觉，一半金属，一半肉身，一半冰冷，一半热血，一刻不停地矛盾着。

他站定，松手，平衡身体，深呼吸，然后慢慢地活动那个机器的膝关节。股二头肌、大收肌、肌腱，在几天之内没有活动的身体有些虚弱，但他坚持不让欧比旺扶。

欧比旺觉得自己在教一个孩子学走路。“试着走到我这里。”他站到安纳金面前不远的地方。

安纳金的步子很小，有点像礼仪机器人，他尝试着吧步子跨大，第三步下去的时候，他的膝盖一弯，差点跪倒。

那种感觉又来了。那种穆斯塔法上的感觉，无力，茫然，让欧比旺喘不上气，他站在安纳金面前，克制自己不去帮他。“试着……调整重心。”

“我知道。”安纳金很急，他想要尽快适应新的肢体，他开始流汗，金属有点重，肌肉无法这么快地带动它们。纽带剧烈地起伏，安纳金强烈地渴望和想要成功的心理让欧比旺很担心。

第五步明显比第一步要流畅了很多。

第八步的时候，他离欧比旺之有一步之遥。

“你一直都呆在这里的，是不是？”安纳金停下来，喘气。

欧比旺伸出去准备扶住他的手慢慢垂下。“这跟你没有什么关系，再说，我根本去不了什么地方。”前面半句让他很不悦，后面半句证明欧比旺一直在这。

“讲真话是件痛苦的事，但是被迫讲假话还要痛苦得多③，而且还是你逼着你自己说，这样已经很多次了。我不知道这到底有什么意义。”安纳金的这句话锋利得几乎将欧比旺划伤。假话需要什么意义？假话的意义就是掩盖真话。

只有最后一步了，只有这一点点距离，他们明明可以坦诚相见。而这种压迫和窒息感就像孩子的玩具里被扭曲到马上要出故障报废的皮带和发条。

“我们以后要到哪去？”安纳金问他。

“去某个地方。”

“然后呢？”

“活着。”

怎么活着？人不可能只是活着而不去生活。

这最后一步安纳金走得好像很轻松，但是欧比旺不敢呼吸。病服的领口很大，欧比旺能看到他的那些隐隐约约的创伤，就好像能看到它们愈合，消失，不见，一切都恢复原状——打碎的玻璃回到一起，光剑的剑刃收回剑柄，在纸上散开的血液聚拢，眼泪流回眼眶，时间倒流，不好的事情都没发生。

这算新的一步吗？他去捻欧比旺额前的一缕头发。这算新的一步吗？安纳金的这句话才说出一个音节。这算新的一步吗？这好像很轻松，但又有无数双眼睛盯着自己。

那这一步要从哪里开始？从眼睛？眼角？鼻梁？耳侧？胡茬？

安纳金低下头去吻他。 ** **我们去和过去做个了断，这一步已经跨过去了，结束了。欧比旺，我不是个奴隶，我不是个累赘，我现在很完整。我爱你，我做不到他们想让我变成的样子，我有声音，我不是个病人，我爱你。****

他们是时间洪流里的人，扎根在信条里，但也总是风雨飘摇的。

手指的伤口突然就开始剜心一样的疼。 ** **安纳金，不要总是急着去找到答案。答案会有让你满意的，自然也有不怎么样的。****

机器人突然启动了。“请不要用力，欧比旺大师，伤口再创需要再次上药，检测到您的心率已达到每分钟120下，请注意平复。”机器人看到安纳金带点愠怒的眼神。“不关我的事，你们都知道这是人工智能。”④

金属的冰凉感漫上欧比旺的后颈。

欧比旺把呼吸找回来后的第一件事就是先吸一大口气，再颤抖地，缓慢地把气息呼出来。“给你接上腿脚可不是让你做这个的。”

“我想干嘛就干嘛。”

“你这句话说出来就像是个混世魔王。”

“你是混世魔王的同谋帮凶。”

“他想要掌控全世界，包括自己的命运，还有别人的，这不可能。”

“他还在想着一个人，然后用他的领地里最崇高的礼节对待他。”

当那只手钻进他脑后的发隙里，他才回过神来。照面已经打完了，这可不是什么游戏，而且这也超过了见面礼的范畴了。“不要忘记你是个绝地武士，不要忘记你发的誓，绝地的信条。”

安纳金把最后一步给退了回去。“这需要时间，我明白。”

****承认一件事，违背自己的誓言。欧比旺，我知道这件事需要时间……但是还好** ** ****，我们应该还有时间** ** ****。** **

结果欧比旺抹了抹自己的胡子，“是啊，你要慢慢适应你的新部分了，或许还得改改你的走路动作。”

安纳金就知道了。

从一开始到现在，一直以来让他愤怒的不是他的伤势，不是他现在的被拘束，甚至都不是欧比旺挂在嘴上的信条。是他面前的这个人总是用各种各样的方式来回避他真实的那一部分，用谎言，掩饰，无所谓的态度，单调的规则……就像个受到惊吓的小动物，察觉到什么风吹草动了，就落荒而逃。

没有什么变化，以前是这样，现在也是。

这个德高望重的绝地武士——欧比旺·肯诺比，在战场上智勇双全，在他身边畏畏缩缩。

 

注·本章前部分关于盖伦·厄索一家概况内容均来自官方小说《催化剂Catalyst》有部分删去及改动。

①安纳金脸上的伤疤是和文翠斯的比剑中负伤的。可见漫画《星球大战:共和国》。

②吉奥诺西斯的负伤见TCWS2E5，葬礼见S4E15还是16来着……人老了记不住了……

③“讲真话是件痛苦的事，但被迫讲假话还要痛苦得多。”选自奥斯卡·王尔德《自深深处》。

④人工智能:Artificial Intelligence.大概是个不算甜点的甜点，AI中文拼音拼出来是爱。


	7. 7

【7】

安纳金摔倒了四次，一次扶住墙壁，一次磕在地板，一次扶住欧比旺，一次被欧比旺扶住。然后他终于能够像个没事人一样行走。

“进步得很快。”欧比旺这么说着。

“我该出去走走了。”

于是他们迎来了几分钟的沉默。 ** **安纳金，你怎么就这么急着出门？****

“你确定你可以这么快适应？”

“是你说我进步很快的。”

“换上衣服。”欧比旺从柜子里拿出一套武士袍来，“照着你以前的那套做的，应该会比较合身。”何止合身，几乎是一样的，一样的尺码，颜色，袖口的宽度，腰带的大小，放置光剑的位置。

安纳金抬了抬自己空荡荡的左臂，意思是他自己穿不上去。

“我不相信你自己没办法穿衣服。”

“这都是你的错。”

“好吧。”

欧比旺绕到他身后去，宽松的病服被解下，这是欧比旺第一次完整地看到受伤后的安纳金，浑身赤裸着，什么都没穿，是每个生命刚出生时的样子，他猛地一怔——和以前的都不一样，烧伤给他留下了太多的印记。欧比旺能清楚地看到他背部的肌肉是如何牵拉着另一块肌肉，肩胛骨在沃巴尼地下室略凉的空气里颤抖，左手是空的——现在还在被绷带扎着，每天都要更换，欧比旺没有自己给他换过，都然后机器人代劳了。右手像那两把刀一样闪着冷光，还是能隐隐约约看到他的腰窝，然后是……臀部，大腿……①

“现在至少要先让我穿好衣服？”安纳金的语调里带点莫名奇妙的得意。

“我都干了什么。”绝地大师的声音突然颤抖起来了。

安纳金也一下子呆住了。“什么？”

****我就像杀了一个人。** **

全身上下，火焰没有放过他全身上下任何一个地方。欧比旺想起几天前他去穆斯塔法找到他，那时的自己也是像现在这样的绝望？那时不像现在这样，那时有残破的衣袍稍微盖住了他。 ** **有一点总比没有好，**** 欧比旺想起这么一句话。不像现在，赤裸地暴露在他面前的是安纳金有可能这辈子都得一直带着的记忆，痛苦、折磨、皮肤裂开、体液流失、缺氧、窒息、挣扎哀嚎……

****我把他给毁了。** **

还是他把他自己毁了？

 ** **这都是我的错。——**** 这句话他现在是认了。

“安纳金……我都干了什么。”这根本不算是在询问，声音破碎了，欧比旺完全就是在自言自语。安纳金偏过头去看他，余光看到他发愣的眼神。 现在的欧比旺就像走到了个断层，没有预兆，他是突然坠落到最底部的，从原本的平地上砸下来，摔了个粉身碎骨。

人们看着自己所做行为带来的后果的时候比人们在做那件事的时候要更加受震动——尽管大家都说着，结局不是最重要的，但其实他们中的到底有哪一个会太在意过程而忽视结局？特别是——他们之间相互折磨的过程。

这又让他们远了一些。

一只手，拿着衣服，摩擦过安纳金的肩膀，另一只手从另一边伸过来，哆哆嗦嗦地，布料终于接触到身体，不痛，痒。

痒了十几年。

内衬被小心地搭上，安纳金好像很久没穿过这套衣服了似的，这套黑褐色的衣服，就像他自己心里想的东西那样——都是深色的，悬崖下的深不见底。

裤子。靴子。外套。披风。这么久以来，他们就是被这些东西隔开的。

安纳金站定，和以前好像没有差别，他不说话，就是转过身来，看到欧比旺还在发怔，他等着。等到欧比旺终于说了一句“走吧，机器人留下，要把这里看好。”这里可能是他们最后的寄居点了。

他们通过一个漆黑的走廊，走到地表——沃巴尼是荒芜的，安纳金向远处看，只能看见无尽的土地和山川，黑色的，灰色的山川接连不断地蔓延，有些高耸的山峰直接把天空劈成了两半。这里的天空灰蒙蒙的，看不到太阳，大概也没有星星。

“跟穆斯塔法一样。”安纳金说了一句。

“你要在这里一日游吗？”

“飞船呢？”

“那边。”安纳金顺着欧比旺手指的方向走，边走边说“我来开。”

“纳布的飞船总是做的像个艺术品。”飞船的抛光精细到极致，镀皇家铬层和流线的造型更让人觉得这是个游览装饰，但它总是能给人惊喜，竟然曾经也躲过了对手的围追堵截。他沿着可伸缩坡道走进去，飞船里的灯光开启，安纳金的脸埋在兜帽的阴影下。

“感觉真好。”他坐上驾驶座，右手握住操纵杆。

一切都好像很熟悉，之前的时候，他坐在绝地截击机上想帮欧比旺铲掉那些蜂形机器人……他记起来了，他的埃塔—2②是黄色的，是为了纪念童年那架飞梭赛车……九岁那年的邦塔夜飞梭大赛，在那个任何下作手段都不被禁止的地方，他驾驶的是他自己改造的飞梭，拉东·乌尔泽引擎轰鸣作响，节流杆被他稳稳控制住，他那辆黄色的飞梭带领他越过沙石，穿过峡谷，跑完一圈又一圈，在全场的注视下，他冲过终点。

“系好安全带。”欧比旺提醒他。

“我们去哪？”安纳金有点兴奋了。

“我不知道。”

“别总是说这句话，欧比旺。”

欧比旺扫了他一眼，然后又开了自动驾驶。

“我说了我来开。”

“你连去都不知道要去哪！”欧比旺的语气听上去气急败坏。

这几乎让安纳金确定欧比旺有了创伤后应激障碍，说实话，他也已经这么怀疑了——欧比旺从睡梦中的惊醒，他的每句话里都带着话，他与人沟通的时候（也许这只针对于自己）总是……言辞带点攻击性，好像谈话根本继续不下去了。还有，这几天内，安纳金已经见过很多次，他们身边明明空无一人，欧比旺突然抽出腰上的光剑，然后面对安静的空气，把机器人和他都吓了一跳。安纳金知道，欧比旺睡着的时候，两把光剑——自己的和他的，都被他放在枕头底下，他醒来了，第一件事就是去摸枕头底下的剑柄还在不在，他有的时候都会担心欧比旺会压到光剑的开关。

飞船缓慢地爬升起来，离开泥泞的地面，开始低空滑行。

安纳金看着欧比旺想。他记得自己见过焦虑的人，急性焦虑症——惊恐发作的时候，呼吸急促，心率骤升，情绪不定，不得不用镇定剂来缓解。欧比旺像这样？不像，但是不一定不会发生这样的事。

“你这几天一直没睡好是不是？”

“还好。”

“我跟机器人闲聊的时候知道的。”

“是你自己看到的。”

沃巴尼的地下，只能用灯光来模拟白天与黑夜，灯光关了，甚至连全息投影都关了，当周围一片漆黑的时候，一个醒来了，另一个接着醒来，或者一个醒来了，另一个早已醒来。——这么说起来安纳金才发现自己也差不多，好像他们俩都有创伤的后遗症一样。

从来没睡过一次真正的好觉，又好像已经睡了很久。

“我是被疼醒来的。”

“你的意思是每天晚上的止疼药和护理是白给你弄的。安纳金，你这么撒谎可不好。”欧比旺说着，心虚了。

 ** **欧比旺，你也知道撒谎是不好的？我还以为你不知道。**** 他问，那你跟我解释你的伤口说是被柜子弄的？

欧比旺以为他会问起帕德梅，听到这句话倒松了口气。“分清场合，安纳金，不同的时候说不同的话。”

也并不是松了口气，这口气反而扎得更紧。 ** **帕德梅已经离开了。**** 欧比旺这才想起安纳金还不知道的真相，他看着身边坐在驾驶座上精神焕发的曾经的徒弟，对方正激动不已地看着玻璃外单调的景致——被闷得太久了，出来看看带来的兴奋不亚于击退一艘战舰，就算这里景色单一。 ** **帕德梅已经离开了。**** 他亲眼看到她的葬礼。

欧比旺一直坚持着爱只有一种的理念——无私的大爱，然后他发现自己做不到。对待别人总是有差别，或大或小，总是会有。他对帕德梅的爱，是类似于朋友。对于科迪指挥官，是同生共死的兄弟情谊。对于尤达大师、他的师傅奎刚，是对老师敬重与爱戴。对于莎廷，那位女公爵，在他怀里闭上星辰一般的眼睛，他还希望自己能努力去描述她，然而时间确实会带走一切，他也再也不敢再去想起亡人。而对于安纳金却显然超过了前者和其他任何人。他说他的情绪能被控制好，但是现在面对安纳金时除外，他说他能坚守信条，也许在未来时这点又会不攻自破。他想过这个问题，并努力把这些东西都融为一体，不让它们有区别，但是它们反噬了，分化得越来越快，越来越明显。人们说“抓紧现在”，现在是什么？是有人在等着他，等了很久，等他承认一件事，说出那句话。

但他说不出来。

这个悖论，一个互相矛盾的规则，总会出个漏洞，安纳金就是那个漏洞。

他们现在就像拙劣的演员，蹩脚地扮演着师徒的角色。

飞船驶入星际空间。

安纳金说他想听点歌，欧比旺点了点头。

唱片内容在这种时代更替的时候往往也会发生变化，但是飞穿上貌似只有几张星际老歌的唱片了，大概就是比思人乐队演奏的小酒馆夜总会常用歌曲。飞船系统吞进去一张，结果全息的影像不是乐队只是一颗星球——应该是个虚构的星球，那就自然不是比思人乐队暧昧又慵懒的酒吧曲子了。

现在，到哪里去就成了主要问题。穆斯塔法？不可能了，那个黑暗聚集的地方，每次去都没什么好事发生。

“深核？”安纳金说到这个地方。

“你疯了？你会被那里的引力给扯成碎片的。”黑洞和反物质让那里成为一片无人空间，比蛮荒之地更加凄清。

奥尔德兰？安纳金继续问，那是宇宙里的瑰宝。

“别。” ** **别去那里，莱娅在那里，军队在那里。**** 安纳金以为帕德梅还活着，他不知自己的孩子出生了。他带着501军团让绝地圣殿成了死亡的代名词，他自己成了死神的象征，他不能再去见到其他人，这趟旅程从始至终只能有他们两个，最多再加点机器人。 ** **别去见到别人，安纳金。**** 欧比旺突然不知道现在把安纳金留下了，以后又应该怎么办，让安纳金永远带着刽子手的名号颤颤巍巍地过一辈子吗？欧比旺突然害怕了，他觉得自己有些自私，但他也知道现在不是由着安纳金来的时候，安纳金的这条命现在脆弱得很。

“科洛桑。”

“现在是帝国！安纳金！现在是帝国！”

“你这么着急干嘛？我没说要去。”

现在是帝国，共和国已经伴随着雷鸣般的掌声与欢呼消亡了。

“环域世界的鲁桑、卡希克……”

“我哪都不想去。”这句话给安纳金泼了一头冷水。 ** **安纳金，你能不能安安静静地呆一会儿？就只是坐着别动，或者聊聊天？****

“巧了，我哪都想去。”好像是不跟欧比旺作对就浑身不舒服一样。柔和的歌曲现在都显得有点烦人。

“你开飞船，哪都别去，到处逛逛。”绝地武士是不应该真正停滞在哪个地方的，他们到处走，到处漂泊。

飞船便开进一片星河里。

——————

科洛桑最早期的痕迹早就被高楼所消磨，地面社会混乱不堪，但是绝地武士的任务之一是到这里来看看，当成消遣也行。

但是他们要去夜总会？“欧比旺！”

“什么？”

“别进去。”

“放松点，我们只是进去看看。”

“今天已经看够了。”

“那我进去弄一杯。”

欧比旺习惯喝那一种酒，习惯在同一个位置，习惯问安纳金他是不是也需要稍微的放松一会儿，要他不要那么紧张，因为安纳金的手始终扶着腰上的光剑。

“今天的酒有点烈。”欧比旺放下盛满星光的酒杯。“更新配方了？”

“不知道，没喝过。”他很想念果汁那种清清爽爽的味道，还有清新的空气。

他们聊到各自的光剑都坏了几次，哪些任务让他们印象深刻，他们的剑式应该怎么练习怎么改进……然后有两个奇装异服的人慢慢从前台走到他们的卡座上。

“不需要，谢谢。”安纳金抢先发话。

“你这张脸总是能吸引人到你这里来，以后倒说不定会惹上什么麻烦。”欧比旺笑着翘起了腿，把右腿脚踝搭在左腿的膝盖上。难道不是？试问所有人，包括欧比旺自己，谁会注意不到这位年轻英俊的青年？就算他是个绝地武士，就算现在除了欧比旺之外注意到安纳金之外还有两个陌生人，其中还有一个……男的。

欧比旺突然脸色难看了一下，但是依旧说着“不要总是拘泥于任务，有的时候应该亲近民情。”

“亲近民情不是这样亲近的，Master！”就知道安纳金会说这么一句了。凑过来坐在他身边那个男人此时捻起安纳金的衣袖，再把一缕头发绕在指尖转了一圈。安纳金毫不掩饰脸上的不耐烦瞪了那人一眼，完全没发现欧比旺的脸色更难看了点。

“任何一面都要知道，电影院里的电影，剧院里的歌剧，夜总会里的音乐。”两人听了欧比旺的这句话附和着点头递酒，被安纳金屡次推开酒杯的那个男人最后受不了他的冷淡了反而转向欧比旺。

“离他远点。”安纳金握住了光剑。

“嘘——”欧比旺反过来制止他。

“你喝醉了，欧比旺，你都不知道这里有没有赏金猎人等着拿你的脑袋换钱！”

“从于原力，安纳金，我知道分寸。”

安纳金当然知道他的师傅知道分寸，但是再这么下去安纳金估摸着就要气的把这里给炸了。“老天，他的胡子没那么好看，也不好玩！”安纳金几乎是把这句话吼出来。 ** **我恨视察民情，我恨夜总会里的视察民情。****

“年轻的绝地，你应该学学你师傅。”那个男的发话了。

“我知道！他是我师傅，没人比他更厉害了③，我不跟他学跟谁学！”

“控制你的情绪，安纳金。”欧比旺把酒杯里剩下的酒干完了，站起来理了理自己的长袍。一男一女两个人也显然明白了这桌没戏，交换了一下眼神就去了下一桌。

出了门安纳金就愤愤地问“老天，我们到底在干嘛？”

“很正常的一部分。”

“夜总会？”

“对。” ** **安纳金，要知道每个人的角色都不一样，你不习惯的事也许别人早已习以为常，赌博，喝酒，醉生梦死或者春宵一夜。我们不去接触这些，但是我们总得接受，也应该了解。**** “你得接受不一样，安纳金。你在夜总会，就总会有这样的人，你去商店菜市场，就有纠结共和国信用点能不能再少点的人。日子不就是这些琐碎的东西堆起来的？”

后来安纳金也弄明白了，欧比旺在什么东西上都想得开，只有在爱上想不开。

“Master，你知道我不能忍……”

“但你必须忍着点。”

“别这么命令我！”安纳金凑上前去盯着欧比旺的眼睛。“你都不知道从我这个角度去看，你们都快亲上了！”

“不成问题，你以前也试过。”欧比旺现在是不用怀疑地喝醉了。

安纳金甚至觉得此时的自己成了一个师傅。“回去冷静，醒酒。”

欧比旺坐在副驾驶座上眯着眼睛，气流掠过脸侧。“对面的一桌有贸易联盟的人。”

“什么？”安纳金一下子没回过神。

“在桌上赌着巨额筹码，左手抱了一个金发碧眼，衣服是暗紫色的，出手阔绰的那个。”欧比旺继续。“楼上有一名议员，下的注更大，你刚刚没听到他的吼声吗？”

“我没注意。”

“刚刚接近你的那个男人耳坠上有颗宝石，那种宝石是一个星球上议员的象征，我在哪里见过，但是现在想不起来。”欧比旺说完，呼出一口气，气息里还带着酒味。“应该是哪个人送他的，参议员在进出这种场所时不会这么显眼，但是为了生计而活的人会尽量展示他们拥有的华丽的一切。” ** **你要学会平静，安纳金，目光放长远些。****

刚刚在一片凌乱的歌舞还有愤怒的情绪里安纳金依然没能静下来——完全静不下来。“为什么这种地方会有议员和贸易联盟的人？”他顺口问，扶着方向盘。

“政治的两面，光明正大的和见不得人的，正常的一部分，倒是也有灰色地带。”

“我去过俱乐部，那是很久以前的事了，那时就是这样，现在这种情况怎么还没根治？”

“这没办法被斩除，只能暗中摸索，科洛桑的地面社会魑魅魍魉，污浊早就渗透到各个角落。”特别是战争的这几年，各个星系的战争不断，加强了军事戒备，自然疏忽了些社会治安。科洛桑作为核心区域，避免成为战争前线，但无可避免地被卷入战争，受它的影响。

安纳金不说话。

“学会观察，我去弄杯喝的可不只是去弄杯喝的。”欧比旺好像被呛了一下。“这个酒劲太大了。”

“我也发现了。”安纳金扭过脸去，看他的师傅把座位放倒，说了一句我稍微眯一下。

他们通常都在战场里，在枪林弹雨里，几乎把对方所有的狼狈样子都看了，脸上的尘土和汗水混在一起，局面不利的无可奈何，还有鼻梁上的划伤。也把对方所有放下戒备的样子都看了，胜利后的拥抱，脱下盔甲后脆弱的伤口，暗处的亲吻，相拥而眠直到醒来时星光洒满整个房间。 ** **还有什么能比爱上一颗星辰，爱上一个天使，一个同一战线的朋友，一个相伴十余载以至于无比了解自己的人更美好的？**** 安纳金看着欧比旺。 ** **就算他还一直没说那句话。**** 但也不会有其他东西让他每次见到时都有像见到欧比旺一样充满期待。 ** **别总是想要那么多，安纳金，该庆幸你们都还活着。****

“我们去看看星星。”安纳金准备掉个头去观景台。

只是战事激烈，没那么多时间来享受生活。

“不用了。”欧比旺打了个哈欠。“回去吧，还要拟定战术。”

他想让战争赶快结束，谁都想让战争赶快结束。

战争后来确实结束了。

当那个名为达斯·维达的人踏上穆斯塔法，将分离主义委员会一举覆灭后，战争结束了——安纳金也大概结束了。

——————

欧比旺想起这些的时候，往往会想到穆斯塔法去。他没办法忽略那个遍布火焰和仇恨的地方。他从没认为光剑有一天会面对自己的学徒，从没想过自己有一天会伤害他，从没想过安纳金会成为他的任务和目标。于是他说了一句“我很抱歉，安纳金。”

“抱歉是小孩子的事。”

欧比旺从腰上取下安纳金的光剑，递给他。

“我还以为你把它给扔了。”安纳金握住光剑，金属与金属相碰。空中亮起一道蓝光，再消失了。他的一个袖口空无一物。“我再也不能双手握住它了。”

欧比旺挪开了眼。

“你有想过我们以后在哪住下吗？”

“我还没有想到。大概就在沃巴尼吧，也过得下去。”

“去找其他人。”

“66号令，安纳金，我们没有同行了。”欧比旺嘴角只有一个苦笑。“我们暴露在帝国里也活不下去。”

但是安纳金现在不想提起帝国，不想提起战争，政治。

“总之就只有我们两个人，这就行了。”

“不会的，你总把事情想得很简单。”

“你的意思是你会走？”

“不是，我只是这么……感觉。”

“你的直觉不是那么准确，欧比旺。”安纳金向来不喜欢有人扰乱他的计划，他环顾四周，大概也只有“这里只有我们两人”的现状会给他些安慰。

“你没有什么想说的吗？欧比旺。”

欧比旺摇头，他知道安纳金在指什么。

“这里只有我们。”

结果欧比旺指了指角落里的宇航技工机器人。

“别转移话题。”

“我根本不知道你在说什么。”

“你知道。”

“好吧……”

****欧比旺，你曾经使我相信你爱我。④** **

不知道怎么的，安纳金觉得这几天过的就像已经过了很多年，变化太大，能改变一个人的时候不多，这段时间就是其中之一。

“我们去看看星星。”

“不要转移话题。”

“你太急躁，有些事情要慢慢说。”

安纳金不耐烦地撇下操纵杆。船舱外有一大片星云，他和欧比旺站在舰桥上。他们聊了很久。

——你看见阿索卡了吗？——没有。放心吧，她会过得很好的，我们的徒弟有她自己的抉择。——欧比旺，你能放下吗？就这样结束？——放下牵挂对所有人来说都很难。——卢米拉娜和你说过一样的话，那时阿索卡被埋在吉奥诺西斯的地表下。⑤

——安纳金，你记得杰博吗？伊果星球上的那个男孩。——记得，他和我很像，和我小时候。

——我们去了穆斯塔法几次？——……

——格里弗斯最后还是倒在你手上了。——是啊，打得真不容易。——他不完全是个机器人，欧比旺。——他是个混合体，我知道，我看到了他的心脏。——你真残忍。

——我们什么地方都不去？——嗯。

——我们弄错了，欧比旺。宣扬着和平，然后实行着暴力，最后发现还是后者能解决很多事。——现在说这些实在不怎么恰当。——你是什么时候特别留意现在了。

——你能感觉到的，欧比旺。——能又怎么样。

……

两个人几乎什么都没忘。那些时间在这里被压缩了起来，被装进口袋里，吞进胃里，被他们随身带着走。

“欧比旺，我要说的都说完了。”

“我大概也是。”欧比旺笑了笑，喝了口水。

“你还有东西要说的。”

“不，安纳金，别总是估摸我的心思。”欧比旺转身，拍了拍安纳金的肩膀准备回驾驶室。

“那你确实有东西要说。”安纳金扯住他的手腕，力气用得有点大。

“你可得注意我的手指。”

“别总是一味地逃避，欧比旺，这不是绝地的作风。是你先说要来看星星，我过来了，然后又是你莫名其妙就走？”

“不然你还要什么？”

“我爱你，然后我需要回答。”

“不要想着再像沃巴尼那一样，我不会上你的当。”

“那你早就上当了，欧比旺。你的回答？”

欧比旺沉默地看着船舱外的星云。“有的时候你明明就知道答案，但是知道了不行，还得要说出来，好像这样你才满意，有些东西不用说出来。”总之他就是说不出来，还为自己找理由。“爱是小孩子的事，安纳金。”

 ** **小孩子的事？欧比旺，那你就长大了吗？**** 可惜安纳金去抱住他的只能有一只手。

欧比旺把安纳金的兜帽拿下来，“别把你的脸放在黑暗里，你会好起来的。”

****到了这个时候他还在安慰我。** **

“我们出来了有四个标准时了……我们都说了些什么传说故事用了这么久……”

“不对，爱情故事。”安纳金此时也不像那个凶神恶煞的恶魔。

“该回去了，你的纱布得换了。” ** **安纳金，你真是个孩子**** 。

——————

安纳金在回程的途中很少见地没有抢着夺取飞船控制权，反倒是靠在边上睡了一觉， ** **还有什么能比和他一起生活更好的？尽管他还是没能说出那句话，但是那大概也是一种承认了。**** 他放松下来了，这几天从来没有这么放松过。

只是梦境从来没有让他放松过。梦里有黑色的影子，黑色的衣袍和灰尘，还有黑色的雾环绕在一个人的周围。接着他又见到了那把红色的光剑，绝地武士的长袍，有一声哭喊穿透他的耳膜，长袍落下，还是那个破碎的形状。

这是他们的第三次遇见了，场景已经熟悉得让他能够画下来了。

安纳金惊醒，汗水把伤口硌得生疼，他下意识地去摸了摸腰上的光剑。

“安纳金。”欧比旺坐在一边说。“我有种不好的感觉。”

安纳金看向窗外，他们的飞船刚刚降落。地下室门口，那条黑暗的通道外不远处，停着一架TIE战机还有一艘巨大的HCVw运输坦克。

“那不是本杜标志。”金属机身上刻着的是帝国的标志。

他没时间跟欧比旺解释他的梦了，带上兜帽就从出口跳出了机舱。

“安纳金！”欧比旺想叫住他，他从来不去改改他的冲动。“你打不过他们。”这句话无力而且苍白。欧比旺也带上兜帽冲出去。

“安纳金，不要乱来。”

“你要看着他们把我们的家扫平？！”

“这里什么时候成了我们的家了？”

“你从没这么觉得过吗？！”沃巴尼的风把斗篷吹得翻飞，抽打在脚跟上。

“但是我们现在是全宇宙通缉对象了！他们人太多了而且你还是负伤！”

“别说话。”

当几个和克隆人差不多又差了很多的人站在他们面前时，他们以为自己在这里呆了有十几年，人们变得异想天开，机器人也一样变得造型奇特。“你们是什么人？”其中一个举起爆能枪问话——不是机器人。

“我们只是游客，斗请胆问是什么事让帝国军队来到这里？”

“沃巴尼行星会被改造成牢房，不想进来就赶紧走。”

安纳金径直往地下室走。

“安纳金，你在干什么，他们有人把守着。”欧比旺跟上去，尽量压低了声音去问他。

“我们的所有东西都在那里面。”

“但你进不去。”

安纳金把光剑抽出来作为答复。

“是两个绝地武士！”肯定看到了安纳金的光剑了，有人喊到干掉他们。欧比旺叹了口气，他挥起光剑，肩上的伤口疼起来了，手上的也是。走在前面的安纳金弹开几束激光，想要穿过走廊。

一直到一颗导弹将走廊通道和地下室炸得粉碎，冲击力将他们推出去几米，摔在地面，黑色的尘土落在长袍上。“任务汇报，摧毁成功，沃巴尼上没有多余建筑。”

安纳金看着燃烧的火焰，眼睛里是被火光映出的一片橙黄。他的兜帽被气流掀下来了。有种东西爬上他的脑袋。

“那是达斯·维达。”不知道又是谁叫了一声，这个名字几乎把欧比旺的心给扯碎了。 ** **他不是达斯·维达，他是安纳金，是我的徒弟，我爱他。**** 他攥紧了手，能感觉到肩膀的伤口被拉扯得阵痛，低头一看，手指又开始流血。

“维达勋爵，皇帝在等你。”有人向他伸出手，请他登上TIE战机。安纳金站在原地，把尘土从自己的肩上扫下，他开始咬牙切齿。

“皇帝答应会治好你，让你恢复原样，再给你力量和地位。”

 ** **别去，安纳金，别去。**** 欧比旺挣扎地站起来，举起光剑。

 ** **你还记不记得黑暗面给你的感觉，达斯·维达？不要禁锢，不要拘束，只要释放和发泄。**** 有人在对他低语这句话，黑暗的空气里有人在对他说这些话。 ** **你还记不记得那种快感？终于可以掌握自己的命运，可以变强大，没人会用你以前那个奴隶的身份嘲笑你，贬低你。谁不希望自己能变强大？**** 他回过头去看欧比旺，他扶着肩膀，哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来，指尖的血让光剑剑柄上一片鲜红。 ** **达斯·维达，你还想要那种感觉吗？****

一旦接触黑暗面，那就像是在和毒品打交道，别想放弃它，再强壮再坚定的人也会被那种要命的渴望折磨的痛不欲生。于是，一次又一次，黑暗就这样把整个人吞噬，就像毒品把那个人控制住，钉在他身上，脱一层皮刮一次骨也许都无法甩开它。

 ** **别去，安纳金。**** 欧比旺举起光剑冲向那些帝国的敌军。但是实际上，敌友的界限实在模糊不清。

愤怒蹿上安纳金的头脑，他开始像成瘾一样借住愤怒的力量填满自己的空洞——就好像这能让他变得完整。

****别去，安纳金。** **

欧比旺反弹回去的激光打掉了一支爆能枪，但是从那个方向飞过来一块巨大的钢板，他举起光剑，钢板被光剑划成两段，断口正滋滋地冒着白眼。欧比旺的手往自己的腰侧探了一下，举起来看到的是一手的鲜血——那块钢板的边缘还是割伤了他。他不知道自己什么时候变得这样粗心。

 ** **他们在找我，那我会拖累到欧比旺。**** 那一点点理智此时也因为愤怒而变得不理智了。

痛。欧比旺想着，痛的几乎快要倒下。

他把光剑掷过去，画出一个蓝色的剑花，将另一个人手中的枪切成两节。他呼吸不上来，稍微呼吸都会上四肢百骸想被活生生拧断，他像跪倒在穆斯塔法的土地上一样跪倒在这里。

 ** **你渴望变强大，达斯·维达。**** 那个声音依旧绕在他的耳边。他回头去看欧比旺，愤怒，颤抖。腰侧那里的衣服已经被染红了，欧比旺单膝跪在那，捂着自己的伤口。好像他没有哪个地方不在流血。

但是安纳金朝着TIE战机的方向走了一步。 ** **如果你有力量，你什么都办得到。****

“安纳金！”

****别去，安纳金，我爱你，别去。** **

然而安纳金继续往前走，没有停下。

 

①病服下面一般啥都不穿……别问我怎么知道的……想哭。

②埃塔—2:绝地截击机安纳金驾驶机型的名字。可见设定集《星球大战:完全载具图解》。

③“他是我师傅，没人比他更厉害。”出自漫画《欧比旺与安纳金》。

④“你曾经使我相信你爱我。”出自《哈姆莱特》

⑤“放下牵挂对所有人来说都绝非易事。”出自TCWS2E8


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 断肢性行为。  
> 断肢性行为。  
> 断肢性行为。

【8】

“安纳金！”声嘶力竭，内脏全部揪成一团，有人撕扯着自己的身体，向各个方向撕扯开。 ** **安纳金。****

安纳金往前跑去，像他曾经也这么奔向欧比旺。

****别去，安纳金。** **

然后他停住，弯腰，从地上捡起欧比旺的光剑。欧比旺听到他说道“Not without him.”

风暴戛然而止。

那一下子欧比旺就突然松开了手，揪成一团的内脏也随着被放开，呼吸被找回来，他想站起来去拥抱他，但是伤口剧痛，他倒在沃巴尼贫瘠潮湿的土地上，努力用手臂撑起身体。

有人说向皇帝报告发现达斯·维达，另一个人回答是，有人奔上战机。欧比旺只看到安纳金转过身，朝他走来。

“干掉那剩下的一个绝地武士，皇帝要活的维达尊主。”一束激光朝他射过来，但是被安纳金的光剑挡住了。——他们回到三年前的吉奥诺西斯，杜库伯爵的剑刃划过欧比旺的手臂和腿，当剑刃要再一次劈下来的时候，安纳金冲过来，卡住了下坠的光剑——和现在一样。

安纳金把自己的光剑用原力向后推，穿过一个士兵的胸膛，再拿回来。——现在又和他面对那些幼徒一样了。

“安纳金！”混杂着欣慰和绝望。 ** **我该叫他安纳金还是达斯·维达。****

安纳金明白他需要抵挡进攻，他的右手不能放开光剑，至少是，不能长时间放开。士兵不敢弄伤他，所以欧比旺现在是最容易受到攻击的，先把他移到飞船里去。安纳金把两把光剑都别到自己的腰上。

原力的力量将欧比旺抬起，用自己的身体作为盾牌，再轻轻地把他移到他们的飞船机舱入口前。安纳金挡住激光，退到飞船旁边，用机翼做掩体，扶着欧比旺进了机舱，有一束激光掠过他的脸旁，打中前方的飞船金属外壳。“拿好光剑，先用速效止疼剂，我要去地下室。”

“干什么去？”欧比旺结接过光剑就问。

“医疗机器人还在那，我得找回来。”

“你想得美！”不知道是哪来的力气再吼出这么一句了。欧比旺抬起右手再放下，把机舱门关了，然后开了锁定模式。 ** **我绝对不会再去让你送死。****

“告诉我密码，欧比旺。”激光打中玻璃或者金属的声音在外面响起。

“你不能去……你会死的。”欧比旺扶着座椅，推动操纵杆，飞船腾空而起，等飞船彻底离开地面，欧比旺就虚脱了一样倒在座椅上。

“没有医疗机器人你也会死！”安纳金来不及去扶他，欧比旺那么倒下去，好像他的死亡就已经发生在现在。

“但是他现在肯定已经被炸毁了，安纳金，现实点！”欧比旺捂住自己的伤口，血液从指缝间溢出来。

“现实点？现实就是你的伤口指不定会感染。”

“医疗舱里的药足够我用。”他向医疗舱看了看。“安纳金，冷静点，冷静点，我没事。”

****冷静点？你以为这是训练？我们没地方去了，欧比旺，我们在等死！如果是这样那我还不如投身帝国！我还不如直接跟着他们去！** **

安纳金的情绪把空气都烧得滚烫了，欧比旺试图深呼吸，结果像有把刀子顺着他的鼻腔划下去，割破喉咙和气管。“我知道你在想什么，安纳金，但是现在先往远处想，平静下来。”欧比旺拿起止疼剂，闭着眼睛对着伤口旁的肌肤打了一针，再把止血粉捂在腰侧。安纳金听到他吸了口气，再说着“一味地愤怒不是办法，安纳金，现在你已经不能回去了。”

欧比旺听见安纳金把光剑收起的声音。再等了几分钟后，等到欧比旺和自己的呼吸都趋于平和，安纳金才发话。“R2遗失的那次，你也想让我不去找它。”①

“但是后来你还是找到它了，R2和那个医疗机器人不一样。”药效很快，痛楚马上就消减了大半，血也明显被止住了些。

“只是型号不同。”安纳金反驳他，飞船越来越高。

“R2当时太重要了，你自己说你没有清空它的战斗记录，那就必须要找回来。而刚才你要为一个估计已经炸成破铜烂铁的机器人去送命！逞一时之气而不顾后果，你自己能权衡好吗，安纳金？！”

 ** **那你能权衡好吗，欧比旺。你能面对我时把我的两面权衡好吗，你能把你自己的感情权衡好吗。**** 欧比旺在某些时候甚至有种不近人情的冷漠。

“别对我说教。”安纳金挥了挥手。“那你就活该受伤感染。”

“伤口不深。”欧比旺试着起身“你好像总是嫌我受的伤不够多。”

安纳金叹了口气。“我只想让我们安然无恙，欧比旺，这很难吗。”

“现在看上去是的。”欧比旺颤颤巍巍滴地扶着座椅站起来，安纳金终于能去扶他。 ** **安纳金，你没去就好。****

“我的印象里我们的欧比旺·肯诺比将军伤得这么严重的可没有几次。”

“如果你执意要去再打的话，我可以伤得更严重。”欧比旺拒绝了安纳金的帮助，把他的手给推开了。

两个人看着飞船外的宇宙发呆。

安纳金开始质疑帕德梅是否还活着，帝国手段高明，他们会把支持共和国的残余势力都弄到手。他想问一问欧比旺，然后又住了嘴，选择了相信他所说的帕德梅如今隐居在纳布。现在知道他活着的大概也只有欧比旺和那几个士兵，应该再加上尤达大师……当然，再过一会儿，皇帝也会知道了。

过了半晌，安纳金才问道我们应该去哪。

“塔图因。”—— ** **全是沙子。**** 欧文·拉尔斯的农场不远处有个小屋，他们可以暂时在那里住下，等把眼下的事办好之后再去想办法。欧比旺想到，可能在这段时间——甚至比较长的一段时间内他没办法去看望莱娅也没办法去看望卢克了，但也必不着急这一点时间。他能够在可见的未来看到莱娅和卢克的样子——在主民主总督主席贝尔·奥加纳和他妻子的怀抱中成为一个勇敢，独立的公主，在塔图因双子太阳的光辉中成长成一个一直向往着外面，怀抱着希望的男孩。他一直都相信这两个孩子的未来，他们拥有无限种可能的未来。

但是在所有事情都被他处理好之前，他依然会让安纳金远离除了他以外的所有人，他不知道这是否应该被称为偏袒，或是他以前也想到过的——自私。然而，他甚至都不明白自私的概念。

“欧比旺。”安纳金从背后抱住他。“我不想再去那。” ** **我也不想说原因，有很多原因。****

 ** **不想再回到故乡？**** 欧比旺能察觉到安纳金正揽着自己，下意识地绷紧了身体。

“我不希望再看到母亲的墓碑，还有塔斯肯人。”回忆涌上来，带来一阵酸楚。

“我们不会去农场，有个地方我们可以住下。”

“听上去你早就料到我们会到塔图因上去？”

“我只是准备好了应对最差的情况。”欧比旺回答他，“别抱太大的希望，那里可没有沃巴尼好。”

“我们可以让它好一些。”欧比旺听到这句话反而一点都没安心。 ** **我们真的可以平稳地活到生命的最后一天？一起？**** 他不知道。“那塔图因就塔图因吧。”接着安纳金突然问，“所有的绝地都像你这么疯狂吗？”这听上去都不像个疑问句。

“只有好的绝地才是，而且像我们这么疯狂。”① ** **他留下来了就好，先随着他来吧。****

“疯狂到敢于收留一个帝国正在银河各个角落追查的人。”安纳金说这句话的时候心里往下一沉。

“而你居然在抱着一个通缉犯。”

****是的，我不仅要抱着他，我还要亲吻他。** **

“你没去就好。”欧比旺说着。 ** **你没去就好。****

这个亲吻来的很突然，但也并不出乎意料。欧比旺再也挡不住安纳金这几天来的各种软磨硬泡，于是昏昏沉沉地回应他。“别，安纳金，现在别。”在安纳金抢走他肺里最后一点空气之前他努力地说了这句话。

“放松点，Master.”右手靠近欧比旺的大腿。

“我可不想让我的伤口又开始……你的也是。”

“好吧，那只是亲吻总可以。”

****只是亲吻总可以。** **

安纳金把飞船内的灯光关了，然后有星光撒进船舱内。

“我爱你，欧比旺。”这句话现在几乎不求有回应，安纳金只是想让他明白而已，而至于回应，安纳金知道不可能。

 ** **我该怎么跟你说，安纳金……有些事情不到一切都稳定下来，就尽量不要下定论。**** 果然没有回应。

当然只是语言上的没有。

好像在放电影，很多画面涌出来，都是两个人亲吻的画面，幻灯片一样一张一张过去了。 ** **塔图因上有那么多的商店，商店里有那么多他们要的东西，可是十多年前，他们走进的刚好是我在的那一家。**** 安纳金想着，又庆幸又悲伤。

和那些画面没有差别，当屏幕上的情侣在一起亲吻对方的时候，——带着牛仔帽的两个男人④，或者将路障当成帽子打闹的两人⑤，盲人的卖花女孩终于重见光明看见那位帮助他的绅士⑥，还有是两个女孩的相遇分离和重逢⑦……荧幕上的亲吻和坐在座位上的他们亲吻一样，如果一定要说出什么不同，那最大的不同大概就是欧比旺紧张得要把旁边的饮料瓶子给捏瘪了。很奇怪，有的时候欧比旺会这么想，两个男人。

****没什么奇怪的，欧比旺。只是类型不一样而已，本质是一样的。爱这件事又不是错误。** **

“安纳金，这是电影院，注意点。”然后安纳金反而更加握紧了他的手。

现在他去吻他，抱住他，好像下一秒他就再也抱不住他了一样。

——————

在欧比旺解除锁定时，安纳金听到他说的是Anakin，他还以为欧比旺在叫他，一直到机舱门打开，塔图因的阳光照射在他的脸上。

后来他们就跌跌撞撞地，拿上飞船里能用的东西，到塔图因的屋子里去。

“没有那么糟糕。”

“在这里撑久点大概不成问题，我是说，如果帝国没有找到这里来。”欧比旺扫走窗台上的一层细沙。往窗户外看能看到欧文的房子，但是也不会特别显眼。——安纳金突然有种他们要从此定居下来的感觉，一种安稳的感觉。他们以后就要生活在一起了。欧比旺去摆东西，安纳金看着他在房间里走来走去，把一切都收拾好。

然后欧比旺解下安纳金左臂的纱布换下一段新的，他尽量不去看那个切口。他总会想到那次手术，两把血淋淋的手术刀，崩裂的指甲，那些画面像闪回⑧一样一次次地出现，像闪电一样劈中他。

“好了。”他说，新的纱布被缠上，“以前都是机器人来帮你换的。”

“你觉得心虚不敢看？”安纳金觉得自己应该早点和阿迪·加利亚大师学学直觉，越接近欧比旺，就越想弄明白他想的是什么。

“嗯，而且自责。”

“我大概也会因为这个埋怨你一辈子。”

欧比旺能明白安纳金的埋怨，他走到一边背对他，解开自己的上衣给腰侧的伤口检查，伤口确实不是很深，他松了口气。飞船上的医疗设备加速了它的恢复，加上他的体质，不用多久就会愈合。而在恢复期间，这个伤口几乎不会影响他的活动，只要他不去故意拉扯他的伤口——这是战争让它习惯的。他再把衣服穿好，绝地武士的衣服总是那么麻烦。欧比旺在回忆这些天的一切。

而安纳金不一样，安纳金除了眼前的事，什么都不去想。安纳金凑过来，伸出手去理了理衣服，“弄完了？”他问到。

欧比旺挺了挺背，他的背一直挺得笔直，从来不曾向什么低头。在安纳金眼里，他又有孩子一样的倔，又有时光与经历带给他的智慧，一个矛盾体，他们大概都是这样的矛盾体。

他看到欧比旺的胡子又长了些，“生命是很短暂的。”安纳金说。

欧比旺不可置否，但是他没说话。

——————

 ** **欧比旺，你总是在纠结于“对不对”而不是“想不想。”生命是短暂的，哪有那么多时间来琢磨它们对不对。**** 这就像上瘾，安纳金总是期待着，渴望着他，什么都是，气息，皮肤，说话的语调……

然而，谁又说欧比旺不是呢。

“安纳金，这可不是你不考虑后果的理由。”

安纳金只是笑了笑，和幸存的慰藉混杂在一起的还有些说不出的东西，他不知道怎么形容。

他看了看旁边，他们现在的寄居所，他们还有很多事需要准备。比如修补裂缝，比如弥补过失。 ** **但是别想着对不对了，欧比旺。要感谢有限的生命让我们有所追求有所争取，也要感谢生命让我们期望着去享受。****

“但有时也许需要享受。”欧比旺轻轻说。毕竟他们也许都相互折磨了太久。 ** **随着安纳金的来吧。**** 他明白安纳金清楚的事——安纳金爱谁，他也明白安纳金不清楚的事。他背着的东西实在太多，需要短暂地放一放。

安纳金去吻他，再一次去吻他，欧比旺这一次也竟然任由着安纳金的动作。嘴唇和牙齿碰撞，舌头相互纠缠。安纳金能感觉到欧比旺克制着呼吸，但他始终没把自己推开。获得默许的安纳金就更加大胆，掠夺起一切他想要掠夺的东西。他近乎是野蛮地拉扯欧比旺的舌尖，交换彼此的津液。欧比旺甚至不记得上一次安纳金这么用力是什么时候。

脑袋因为窒息变得昏昏沉沉，欧比旺努力地去看安纳金的脸，直到他对上了一双眼睛，那双眼睛还是湛蓝色的，好像有他们这十多年的时间在那双眼睛里刻下沧桑，和以前一样是蓝色的，但是和以前也不一样了。

他至今还能记得安纳金和他一起完成第一个任务的时候，最荒芜的星球上都能因为安纳金的笑容而有太阳升起，开出鲜花。 ** **你是我的骄傲，安纳金。****

不久之前才被整理好的衣服又在欧比旺的压抑的呼吸里和安纳金侵略性的吻中被一件一件解开。安纳金避免刺激到他的伤口，却依然有些急躁地把那些衣物褪下，衣物无力地搭在欧比旺的手臂上。

亲吻落在脸颊两侧，落在喉结，落在肩膀。安纳金又看着欧比旺肩上的伤口一愣，本来是划伤或者抽打所致的，现在看上去却有点撕裂的痕迹。“这是什么时候伤的？”

“穆斯塔法。”欧比旺想去躲过安纳金的目光，“穆斯塔法，控制中心的一节钢缆掉下来的时候。”在穆斯塔法的时候，控制中心的护盾消失了，那时一切都暴露在岩浆里。安纳金发现欧比旺身上还有一些细小的伤痕，也有烧伤，大概是被那些溅起的岩浆烧伤的。

“我们扯平了，欧比旺。”但是欧比旺来不及回答，就有亲吻落在他的胸膛上，一下子就乱了阵脚。他向来是冷静的，除了现在。他身经百战，却在这里手足无措。

安纳金感觉到一阵强烈的满足，看着自己的师傅，那位严肃而且不容小觑的战士在自己的掌控下毫无还手之力。

没有任何事能比这更加能满足一个人的征服欲了。

塔图因的太阳快要落下去了，这里的夜幕正在降临，安纳金看着阳光一点一点从欧比旺的脸上消失，从欧比旺那具蕴藏着力量与太多秘密的身体上消散开。安纳金暗自地高兴，他家乡那两轮原本从来对谁都不手下留情的太阳此时却对他所爱的人格外的温柔起来。

安纳金的亲吻变成一点点的啃咬，或轻或重，从胸口一路烧到了下半身——有火花落在易燃的木屑上，瞬间燃起大火，往湖中投入一个石块，就泛起一层一层的涟漪。

然后，在这里，在塔图因这颗黄沙满布的星球上，太阳正好跌入广阔的地平线下，欧比旺听到了一声Master，像是从遥远的地方传来的，居然有些不真实。

“Master.”“Anakin.”这两个词多么类似，它们的重音都落在前面，韵律也是一样，念完之后，连嘴角都会泛起弧度，就像人们想到了这两个词代表的人一样，是会不由自主地微笑的。

安纳金将欧比旺抵在墙上，衣物落到地面，和梦里那个破碎的形状截然不同。他吮吸身前人的皮肤，烙下一个个湿润的痕迹，像猛兽在自己的领土上留下划痕，宣誓着自己的主权。

欧比旺喘息急促，模模糊糊地泄出几声闷哼，双手死死抓住了身后的墙壁。“小心你的伤口。”安纳金把欧比旺的右手扣住，“这样至少不会像墙壁那么粗糙。”安纳金的右手是金属的，冰凉而且光滑。

欧比旺不知道安纳金到底攻城掠地了多久，只觉得从脖颈到腰腹都被嘴唇触碰过，除了伤口——安纳金只是轻轻地在伤口旁亲吻一下遍绕开了。他的乳尖因为翻来覆去的啃咬和磨砺硬挺得发疼——下身也是。

“我等一会儿可能扶不住你，你得自己掌握好。”欧比旺知道安纳金的这句话是什么意思，他的学徒左臂依旧是空的。安纳金需要欧比旺在信任他的同时别再那么畏畏缩缩。 ** **欧比旺，别总是半途而废。**** “自己脱了，你握着我的手呢。”

欧比旺闻言反而放开了手，扭过脸不想去看他。“说的好像都是我的错一样。”

 ** **你就是拉不下这个面子。**** 安纳金想笑。

指尖触摸到欧比旺大腿的皮肤时，他感受到一阵轻微的战栗。他们不曾这么亲密实在是太久了，欧比旺不习惯，安纳金也有些不习惯。

于是欧比旺顺理成章地想起了他们的第一次，那是毫无章法也毫无经验可言的一次，实在是不怎么好的体验。两个人跌跌撞撞地闯到满屋的星光里，亲吻和前戏都没顾得上做足，年轻的绝地总是那么心急，还顺利地把他的师傅疼出颤抖的尾音和沙哑的低吼。事后安纳金屡次和他道歉，而这位师傅秉承一贯的宽容告诉他没关系，让他不要再提。 ** **那大概不全是宽容，也有些是他想要一笔带过。**** 安纳金现在就这么觉得了。

安纳金叼起欧比旺大腿内侧一小块脆弱薄嫩的皮肤。快感从尾椎冲向头脑，他用蛮力将安纳金从半跪的状态给拉了起来，然后凑上去和他接吻——他很少示弱，除了这几天外，除了必要的交涉手段之外，他几乎从来不去示弱，现在也一样，他像是要去证明什么一样，将自己的嘴唇撞上安纳金的嘴唇。与此同时他的脸上还感觉到了安纳金伤痕带来的粗糙。但他不敢去看他们的下半身——狼狈不堪乱成一团，还有那双毫无生理性质的腿，以及欧比旺都不知道安纳金是什么时候也把他自己的裤子给脱了的。

“我知道你在想什么，Master.”安纳金的手从欧比旺的脊椎滑下去。 ** **理智而且强大的欧比旺·肯诺比。**** 安纳金始终都很疑惑奎刚怎么什么都教会了他，唯独没有教会他如何偶尔地违抗指令…… ** **能不能偶尔，不去把自己的所有行动都放在理性的煎锅上煎。⑧**** 那只手滑到他的臀部，不轻不重地捏了一把，再握住了他快要完全勃起的性器。

赤裸的身体纠缠，两人的性器随着身体而摩擦，顶端分泌出黏腻的液体。安纳金张着嘴任凭欧比旺有些笨拙地回应，再吻回去，接着就吞掉了欧比旺的所有喟叹。

安纳金的怀里是一具充满雄性气息的身体，他始终都不愿意让他们之间有半点空缺，他不愿意让他们没有接触，他不愿意是由虚无缥缈的空气来填满他们之间的缝隙。欧比旺的身体出了一层汗，在最后一缕光线下有着温和的光。

然后那缕光彻底消失了，好像整个世界一瞬间安静，最后欧比旺一声克制不住的喘息把安纳金从寂静的黑暗里拉了回来。安纳金把他翻了个身，一边吻他的后背，一边开拓他的身体。一根手指探进久未经历性事的紧致灼热的甬道。

欧比旺的头皮一阵发麻，身体也软了大半，差点跪下，汗水滴落在胸膛上，稍微一点刺激都会让身体做出反应。

“太敏感了。”甬道在排斥异物，甚至连身体都在本能地排斥侵入，安纳金凑到欧比旺的耳后，说了声“放松。”

****放松，Master，你把我带到这里，就知道我会干什么。** **

整个屋子里都回荡着隐秘的水声。如果安纳金还拥有他的左手，那他一定会死死地把住欧比旺的腰，不让他像这样颤抖。“想象一下，Master，如果我的左手还在。” ** **如果我的左手还在，我就会箍住你，就能真正地完整地抱住你。****

安纳金一次性就再加了两根手指，欧比旺的后背绷成一条弧线，在空气里抖的不成样子。三根手指碾过凸起的一点，安纳金满意地看到了欧比旺混合了欲望和羞耻的表情。他一次又一次地恶意碾过那里，直到欧比旺的身体绞紧他的手指，然后颤抖着射出来，精液溅上墙壁和小腹。

安纳金明白欧比旺现在依然在克制着自己，他一直咬着自己的嘴唇强迫自己不去发出声音。

安纳金抽出手指，再把他翻过来去吻他，津液顺着嘴角流下。漫长而又折磨人的前戏终于要结束了，他把精液涂在自己的阴茎和欧比旺的入口，借着墙壁和自己的右手把欧比旺举起，顶端抵在欧比旺一张一合的入口上。

“Master.”这种时候听到尊称反而让欧比旺更加无地自容。“Master.”安纳金的声音低沉，浸泡在情欲里。然后安纳金破开他的身体，强势地进入他的甬道里去，湿热的内壁迫不及待地包裹住他的性器。安纳金发出一声满足的叹息。

——————

他的师傅，他的朋友，兄弟，同时也是敌人。安纳金凑近他的脸，吻掉了眼角的眼泪，听他低低地叫着自己的名字。满足之余却还有一种巨大的压得他喘不上气的悲哀砸在他的胸口。“Hold me.”安纳金说着，欧比旺将垂在身体两侧的手抬起，环上了他的肩膀，欧比旺几乎被折磨的没了力气，但却依然尽力地抱住他。

安纳金听欧比旺说起过，在欧比旺还在绝地圣殿的时候，他差一点就没有被选上成为绝地学徒，安纳金想象着年轻的欧比旺站在奎刚的面前说“您是我成为绝地武士最后的机会”，而奎刚摇头的时候，欧比旺是怎么想的？当奎刚离开的时候，身体随着火焰消逝，那时，刚刚出师的欧比旺是否有像别人所想的，像别的刚割去学徒辫成为师傅的学徒一样那么喜悦？

欧比旺的眼里如今有一种脆弱的光芒，就像逐渐升起的星星一样，那光芒一触就碎，稍不留神就看不见了，但一直都在那里。

而当自己走进黑暗面，当欧比旺最终说出那一句“我让你失望了，安纳金”还有那一句“I loved you”，欧比旺会是愤怒的吗？也许在尤达大师来说，欧比旺还很年轻。而以人类的年龄来说，欧比旺却再也称不上“年轻”了。

他送走了很多人，也迎接了很多人。他从不过久地沉溺于悲伤，也从不沉湎于骄傲。一次又一次，欧比旺总是用他的处事不惊来面对所有事，别人站起时，他站得笔直，别人倒下时，他还能站起来。

****欧比旺从不显露在外，从不耀武扬威的强大，理智，冷静……还有……** **

然后安纳金深深地亲吻他，像在供奉一个珍宝。

****还有孤独。** **

而就像隐瞒了自己的快乐一样，欧比旺同样隐藏了自己的哀伤，这种隐忍随着岁月的流逝越来越浓厚，所有东西在他眼前似乎都能被他若无其事地轻轻一放。

但那些都不曾消失，只是慢慢堆积，一直堆积，成了他的另外一面，从不为人所知的，隐藏在阴影中的另外一面。

安纳金感受到了那种巨大的，沉重的，几乎把他的胸膛压成碎片的自己所爱的人的孤独。

——————

欧比旺不愿意把自己展示出来，让别人讨论个没完，他也不希望自己被别人看到，毫无遮掩的，被别人看到。于是他们的性事在很多时候，都是以打闹开始的，你揪着我的衣领我踹开你的脚尖，两个人对峙着，拉不下脸去，倔着，气着，不服输不甘心，可是后来也就吻到了一起。欧比旺还是清楚，他是有所期待的，他一面自责，一面克制不住真实的感觉。

阴茎完全没入他的身体里，带来一阵胀和满的感觉。

欧比旺此刻所有的感官都在自己体内那根性器上，安纳金的额头抵着他的额头，安纳金喑哑地喘息，欧比旺把放在他肩上的一只手抚上他的脸。

安纳金这样对他说过，没有必要把自己的情感和对世界的期待、幻想塞进条条框框。⑨那样未免太过单一和死板。如果是自己想的，不如就这样去做。

安纳金是年轻的，原力在他的身上聚集，矛盾也在他的身上聚集。欧比旺亲眼看到他的成长，见识过他飞行的天赋，明白他灵敏的感觉，当然还有他的冲动和太过眷恋的感情。

他突然想到，尽管别人都说他们是一对最有默契的师徒，但他却从来不敢说他完全了解安纳金。他无法经历安纳金经历过的，正如安纳金也无法体会他体会过的一样。安纳金渴望变强大，一直以来，他都渴望能主宰自己的命运，而不是……听天由命。

他们都太聪明了。

要把安纳金比喻成一种东西，欧比旺觉得，那彗星大概是最合适的，不仅是因为它难得被人捉住轨迹，还因为安纳金生活就像彗星身后拖着的一长条若隐若现的慧尾，总是能够触及到周围，但往往无法融入进去。安纳金总是，和别人隔着什么东西。他没能放开，也没能彻彻底底地关闭，他的门半掩着，却没人敢走进去。

 ** **这样也好，**** 欧比旺觉得， ** **人们总是希望有人真正理解自己，然而或许真正地理解反而是一种残忍。****

他想着，以至于这种想法怦然落地，在他的心头腾起一阵黑色的尘埃，呛得他几乎要流泪。

——————

然后欧比旺的思绪随即被安纳金撞的支离破碎。

安纳金宣泄一样快速和用力地抽插，欧比旺的呼吸像被人堵住了。一次一次地碾过他的内壁，整根地拔出，再整个地进入，欧比旺的发丝被汗水黏在额前，后背抵在墙上，摇摇欲坠。他不断地呜咽，压抑呻吟之中是安纳金的小名，那个亲昵的称呼。

“别忍着。”安纳金更加贴近他，欧比旺的双腿夹紧他的腰，再迷迷糊糊地被放在床上。身体被情欲烧的滚烫，一边说着慢点，一边承受安纳金的撞击——他凶狠地，不遗余力地贯穿他，每一次都撞到那一点上，用几乎致命的力度，不停地把自己往他的身体内推去。

欧比旺死死地握住身边质地不是特别好的被褥仰起头抽搐。

外面的天空中塔图因的星星一如安纳金记忆里的那么明亮。

安纳金此时不说什么话，只是一直操他，欧比旺的胯部被安纳金的手过分用力地按住，皮肤一片青紫。欧比旺再也没有力气咬住嘴唇，于是便放任那些声音泄出来。他才发现自己又勃起了，一阵强烈的空虚感环绕在他的身前，他挺着胯部催促安纳金。而安纳金几乎把他操进了床头的柜子里，柜子上有一层沙抖落下来，安纳金此时没去管——少见的没去管。

“Anakin……”欧比旺呢喃，“慢点……”安纳金的速度太快了，柜子跟着床一起抖动，欧比旺希望它别塌了。欧比旺能看到他是怎么把自己固定在床上，怎么占有他的身体，那根粗大的性器在自己的体内进出，他无力地挣扎着，试图让安纳金稍微放过他，或者完全满足他。

安纳金发现欧比旺的手缓慢地移向他自己的胯部，于是便一把抬起他的手臂扣在柜子上，“射出来。”这句话太露骨，让欧比旺又完全勃起了，他的脸往自己的手臂上靠，试图掩盖自己的表情，“再次射出来。”安纳金告诉他。

欧比旺像个溺水的人，浑身都是汗，努力汲取空气，肠壁一阵阵地绞紧安纳金的阴茎。“别，安纳金……别……”欧比旺不喜欢那种抓不住任何事物的感觉，也不喜欢那种直接被操射的感觉，难堪而且羞耻。

安纳金抽出身来，让他跪在床上，再对准穴口，直接插了进去。后穴已经被操熟了，这一次的侵入变得轻而易举，一下子就没入了一整根。

“嗯！”深得要命，也热得要命，他腰侧的伤口浅浅地痛了一下，但是马上被快感取代了。

这是一种最为原始的，野兽的姿势，交合处一片淫靡，拍打的声音回荡在两个人的耳廓。

安纳金肆意地抚摸他的后背，手指抵过那些伤疤，肌肉，划到他的腰窝，再往上滑过腰侧的伤口，问了一句“没事吗？”欧比旺用呻吟作为回答。那只手再绕道他身前去，拉扯胸前的两点，若有若无地跳跃着点过他的腹部，最后滑到他的胯部，握住欧比旺的性器。欧比旺没有力气再趴着了，腿根打着颤，全身都被快感充盈。

“一起。”安纳金咬着他的耳朵，压在他身上，没有了一条手臂，欧比旺要承受的重量就又多了些。

****但是如果是和你一起，安纳金，承受多一些也无所谓。** **

欧比旺曾听说过，人类潜意识中最为强烈的渴求，最强烈的愿望，甚至是最黑暗的想法，都会在最激烈的性爱中展现。

****你害怕黑暗吗？欧比旺。** **

他知道安纳金快要到了，安纳金倾身去吻他，舌尖扫过他的嘴唇，嘴角，甚至舔湿了他的胡茬，耳后，安纳金的牙齿最后咬住他的后颈——像激光准确无误地射中目标，匕首刺入要害扎进心脏，也像有人往那个巨大的空洞里塞满了他所期待的一切。牙齿扎进他的皮肤，两个人口腔里瞬间弥漫着一股血腥——欧比旺也咬破了自己的嘴唇。

他们同时低吼着射出来。

一片寂静，星光飘向他们身旁。

安纳金很快地回过神，然后去抱住他，他以为时间都要在这一刻停下来，好像看到了金色的永恒。而欧比旺还有些迷茫，性爱太过激烈，榨干了他的所有力气——但是也催生出他从未有过的情感。

十多年的朝朝夕夕，好像有很多次，也似乎从来没有一次，欧比旺有这么多话想说。

“我爱你，Master.”而安纳金先说了话，欧比旺知道，在安纳金心中，他将永远会是他的老师，不管是出于何种心态，置于何种境地。“对不起。”他紧紧地抱住他，就像怕自己抓不住流逝的时间和生命一样，他怕自己抓不住他。“我爱你，欧比旺。”

欧比旺回吻他，近乎虔诚地亲吻他的额头，鼻梁，笔尖，带有汗水的脸颊。他开始幻想他们的未来，画面明明平凡得不能再平凡了，但他无比地向往，再经历战乱后，他无比地向往这些——他们可以做两个普通的农民，他们可以抛下绝地武士的身份，把光剑放在箱子最深处，偶尔再拿出来看看，早餐时桌上往往有瓶蓝奶，他们可以离别人远一些，反正也不怕塔斯肯人。可以安定下来，隐居，等到外面王朝更替带来的余波也平静下来，他们甚至可以去看看旧友，一起去。每两周，或者随便什么时候，抽出一天来，一整天都腻在一起做爱，塔图因的两颗太阳升起又落下。他们度过漫长而又寂静的岁月，然后平和地走向死亡，也许一个人会先送走另一个。总之，那些画面都涌了出来——而他知道这几乎不可能，命运里那种无可置疑的寒冷和悲凉还是会透过他的骨髓，让他明白这不可能。

生命是很短暂的，欧比旺喘着气看着安纳金。

“我明白得太晚。”欧比旺最终只说了这一句，沙哑地，平静地，这一句。

****安纳金，只有群星知道我有多爱你。** **

 

①TCWS1其中一集的情节，R2遗失。

②出自艾拉·塞库拉大师台词。

③电影《卡萨布兰卡》“世上有那么多城市，城市里有那么多酒馆，她却偏偏走进了我这一间。”

④此处指李安大师电影《断背山》，由于感觉把电影名称用在星战宇宙会非常奇怪，所以不说名称，只是概括情节。

⑤此处是斯派克·琼斯大师电影《Her》【《她》】的情节，讲述一个男人在和妻子离婚【分居】后于人工智能的相爱。

⑥此处指电影《城市之光》，一部黑白老片，卓别林大师的作品，讲述了一个流浪汉尽力帮助一位他爱着的盲人卖花女孩的故事。

⑦此处指托德·海因斯电影/帕特里夏·海史密斯所著小说《卡罗尔》，是讲述一对女性恋人的故事。

⑧米兰·昆德拉《不朽》，原句如此：没有一点儿疯狂，生活就不值得过。听凭内心的呼声的引导吧，为什么要把我们的每一个行动像一块饼似的在理智的煎锅上翻来覆去地煎呢？

⑨出自《雕刻时光》，电影大师安德烈·塔可夫斯基所著。


	9. 9

安纳金是在几个标准时后醒来的，醒来的时候，身边的欧比旺睡着了，他的呼吸在安纳金的脸旁散开。

安纳金是因为那个重复的梦醒来的，他轻轻地抚摸着欧比旺的耳侧，感觉他的皮肤有些烫。莫名的紧张和放松混在一起——他就像第一次给自己喜欢的人表白的孩子。

安纳金披上衣服出去，欧比旺睡得很沉。

一直到他们的房子都在他身后成了一块模糊的黑影，他在停下来，看着广阔的地平线。

这是塔图因的日出之前特有的景色，气温比白天要低很多，星星将要暗淡下去，人们马上就要醒来。新的一天——他不知道以后会和欧比旺度过多少个这样的一天。

他试着冥想，试着去看清楚一点点未来，但是伸手只有一片黑暗，他盯着那片黑暗，然后那里突然出现了一把血红的光剑。

他从冥想里跌出来。这就像他曾经做过的梦一样，关于死亡的梦境，它们重复着循环，不停地向他张牙舞爪。

他干脆什么都不去想了，只是看着地平线，等待那两颗太阳的升起。一束阳光跃出来，安纳金深深地吸了一口气，明亮但是不刺眼的光束，穿过大气层，穿过那么多光年的距离，再向他扑来——然后是另外一束。

他的影子映在地面，黑暗与光明同时围绕着他。

他转过身去，慢慢走回他们的房子，快到家的时候，太阳已经快要完全升起来了。

走到门口他抬起头发现欧比旺趴在屋顶上。你在干什么？他问。你现在就像个打工的，或者修房子的。

欧比旺举起手里的锤子和木板。“屋顶好像有点漏水，不是……漏沙。”他说着。“你回去休息，今天可能没有早饭。”我得把这里修好，以后这里是要住下的——欧比旺补充。

安纳金走到屋子里去，抚摸昨晚抵着欧比旺的那个墙壁。塔图因的一切好像也只有这个不怎么豪华的小屋子让它最能感到舒适了。

桌上有瓶蓝奶，安纳金一口喝完，味道还是和他记忆里的一样好。

欧比旺进来的时候拍了拍身上的一层沙，说了声自己有点不舒服。

哪种不舒服？安纳金问他。

各种地方都不舒服，欧比旺回答。

“大概是刚来这里的原因。”安纳金还真去圆他这个场，但他也叹了口气，塔图因的气候确实会让人不习惯。“也许这会让你感觉好点？”安纳金凑上去咬他的耳垂。

“别像个小孩子一样不懂事，安纳金。”欧比旺一把推开他。“昨晚还不够？”

 ** **显然还不够了。**** 现在的东西没有什么对于安纳金来说是足够的。安纳金把手臂放在欧比旺的腰上，在获得对方一个白眼后成功地往后退了一步试图把欧比旺揽住的同时也弄下来一个全息投影仪。

安纳金笑着说了一句“塔图因可不像穆斯塔法。”他捡起那个全息投影仪打开。

结果星球没放出来，放出来的是个在襁褓里的小男孩——金色的头发，甚至带了写塔图因上的沙子含钠的特质在微微反光。眼睛和他一样是蓝色的，照片里的男婴此时正睡着觉，呼吸平稳。

欧比旺在安纳金身边紧张得不知道该怎么办了——那是卢克的全息录像，他给两个孩子都录了，还准备隔一段时间就再去留一张，随着时间的推移，以后能让他们看看自己小时候的样子。他有点懵，莱娅的和卢克的全息投影仪是分开的，所以这个投影仪里就只有这个男孩，但是它是怎么到这里来的欧比旺也不明白了。 ** **可能是当初清东西的时候不注意以为这是个通讯录从飞船上拿下来了。****

现在他又得想个理由蒙混过去。

如今帝国知道了安纳金还活着，就会想方设法找到他，如果不幸真让他们找到了，甚至是让他们加上这两个孩子一起找到， ** **恐怕我这辈子都不得安生。****

“安纳金，我觉得……” ** **我觉得我们应该去看看屋顶修的怎么样了，说不定你能帮我一把。****

“你从哪里弄到这个的？”安纳金终于也问到了他最不想被问到的问题。

“我想我们应该……”

“说真的，这从哪来的？”

“这看上去像我小时候。”

“什么？”

“你从哪里弄到我小时候的录像的？”安纳金问着，把仪器放在桌上，伸出手去碰那个亦真亦幻的投影。录像里的孩子醒来了，打了个哈欠，细嫩的小手在空中伸直，手掌打开，像是抓住了安纳金的手指。“这真好玩。”安纳金笑起来，“就像穿越时空了。”

这真奇怪——二十多年后伤痕累累安纳金和曾经的那个天赋异禀的孩子见面了。

 ** **卢克。**** 欧比旺默默地念到这个名字。 ** **卢克·天行者。****

“这是从哪弄来的？”安纳金重复这个问题。

“沃图那里……奴隶主会保留一些个人档案，就算你当初是转手到沃图那里的。我希望那个词语不会让你不悦。”那个奴隶的词语是安纳金向来不愿意提及的。

“什么时候？”安纳金还抓着这个问题不放了。

“之前来买布利尔的时候。”欧比旺顺着他的话这么答下去。

“我小时候长这样？”安纳金问道。

“我不知道。”欧比旺只希望能把这个话题先结束。

“他像在跟我打招呼。”安纳金看着那个全息投影，“他知道以后他会成为什么样子吗？”

****我觉得卢克也许不知道，他也许都不会知道他的父亲把他认成了自己。** **

投影里的孩子有最干净的眼神，但是欧比旺突然涌起一阵伤感。 ** **安纳金看着自己的孩子，却还不知道这是自己的延续。**** 他们只能隔着仪器，隔着命运相互看见，相互触摸，隔着他们所在的两地之间的黄沙相互感知。

****这些接触和没有接触有什么区别。一个父亲无法拥抱自己的孩子，这不是荒谬吗？** **

安纳金问他在想什么，是不是不好意思，欧比旺否认了。“你的这些小秘密不愿意让我知道？”安纳金把投影仪关掉，“嗯？收集我的东西？”

 ** **你真的搞错了，安纳金。**** 虽然说如果可以的话，欧比旺也会把安纳金的东西收集起来。他甚至不知道他是怎么做到这么面无惧色的。 ** **不知道卢克什么时候才能叫安纳金一声父亲。****

安纳金把投影仪收起来放到自己的口袋，像笑一个孩子一样笑他。

“比起总是想着这些，你可以抽出时间来练练剑式。”欧比旺指了指他腰间的光剑。

说起光剑，安纳金就想到那把红色的光剑了“我总是在做一个梦。”他转移了话题。“有一把红色的光剑，还有一个绝地武士的披风，落在地上。”

“只是个梦。” ** **也许不仅仅是个梦，安纳金的直觉太准确了，他的梦看上去更像是预言。****

“这句话你以前也说过，然后呢？”然后都是他不愿意看到的现实。“关于帕德梅的还没成现实，但大概也不远了。”欧比旺在这句话里听出了安纳金的不满，这句话有些赌气的成分。“我觉得那是你的披风。”

“那只是你觉得。”欧比旺挥了挥手，“去外面里走走吧，我可能还得看看房顶。”

“没必要。”

“我只是想让你放松。”

“我真的觉得那是你。”

“你又没看到。” ** **而我又不害怕死亡。**** 欧比旺往外面走，安纳金慢慢地挪动步子。他看到欧比旺走向不远处的岩石，然后他突然停了一下。

他那么突然一停，安纳金就知道没什么好事发生。

下一秒却只是一声轻轻的闷哼，隐忍的，并不剧烈的吃痛的闷哼。但是安纳金发誓，他从未听过欧比旺的声音里夹杂着这么多的痛苦。这一下好像有人往他的头脑里插了一刀进去，再伸手去往他的脑袋里搅。

安纳金祈祷着跑过去。他总觉得自己跑得太慢，任何时候他都这么觉得，他抽出光剑把沙地上一条正在游走的蛇劈成两节。

“老天，你一定是没看到它把它踩到了。”安纳金划开欧比旺的裤子，小腿处的伤口旁开始有了黑红色的扩散迹象，三个大而且很深的牙印留在由于受伤而被浸染成深黑色皮肤上。“是毒蛇。”安纳金看向欧比旺，声音都在发抖。

“这东西是什么玩意儿……”毒液马上开始流通在血管里，欧比旺全身的伤口都开始灼烧般地剧痛。

“蝰蛇，你差不多就是这么砍我的对不对？”他试图把气氛弄欢快一些，“但是我不像那条蛇一样命苦。”

“你们塔图因上的事情就是这么多……”

“是我们。”

“老天，你能不能别咬文嚼字。”欧比旺苦笑了一下。

“我们去莫斯艾斯帕。”

“你要去城市？”

“说不定有办法。”

“如果没有呢？”

“找一条蛇再把我咬一口。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吧？”

“再不快点你就不清醒了。”安纳金把欧比旺背起来，往沙漠摩托上跨，“会好的。”

“我想我大概能自己去。”

“神经毒素能让你出车祸，然后出血性毒素能让你止不住血。”

欧比旺不作声，安静地坐在安纳金身后。

他不知道过了多久，眼前只有无尽的黄沙，。只觉得他现在好像在穆斯塔法上，岩浆泼倒在皮肤，伤口痛得他没法说出话来，脑袋也捉慢慢晕沉而不再清醒。安纳金甚至能感觉到欧比旺全身都是滚烫的，比塔图因上的烈日还烫。沙漠摩托扬起沙尘，他尽力把速度加到最大。“它总是这么慢！”安纳金吼道，上次去找他的母亲的时候，他也觉得它很慢。“清醒点，欧比旺！”

 ** **清醒点，欧比旺。**** 欧比旺的血液正在失凝。指尖，肩膀还有任何细小的伤口都有血液渗出来。 ** **快点！**** 安纳金发狠地踩离合器。

“不要着急……”

“你别给我说话！我不想看到你的葬礼！第二次！”

其实用不着这一句的，欧比旺已经没力气再说下去了。

后来，安纳金又说了一句“跟我说说话，欧比旺。”

——————

莫斯埃斯帕越来越近。

他顾不上把摩托安置好就直接跳下来，恨恨地想着为什么自己只有一只手。安纳金戴上兜帽，接着把几乎快没力气的欧比旺往自己背上扛。

然后他打开门，冲进去。

“沃图。”他说到，声音颤抖而且沙哑，塔图因折磨得他没有头脑再去思考如何得体地表达。

“帮我。”他把欧比旺轻轻放在旁边的桌上。

“救他。”

TBC.

 

另附：暂时没有找到塔图因上有毒类似生物，本章中的毒蛇以沙漠蝰蛇为参考，有改动。毒性结合圆斑蝰蛇和蝮蛇，包括神经性毒素和出血性毒素，由于出血性毒素无法进行创口清创【血液中血小板数量下降造成流血不止】所以文中没有清创情节。

****非常重要：天使们答应我不要把这里的科普作为标准，虽然说大体如此但是由于文中背景是塔图因所以肯定有所改动！** **

****遇到被毒蛇攻击这种情况了请一定要马上就医，清创打结排毒等基本自救也要分清是有毒蛇创口还是无毒蛇创口！最重要的是保持冷静，马上求援就医！而且希望你们一辈子都不会遇到这种情况！** **


	10. 10

【10】

“别看着我的脸！”安纳金把光剑指向沃图，“救他！快点！”

“我去找东西了！我去找了！”沃图扇动着翅膀往柜子里翻。

“我说了我应该回去找到那个医疗机器人。”安纳金握住欧比旺正在流血的手。“你不应该拦着我的，欧比旺。”欧比旺躺在桌子上努力把眼睛睁开。他的师傅在此刻脆弱地如同一具骨架，稍微碰一碰好像就要彻彻底底地倒下。

“他被咬多久了？”沃图用带着口音的语调问。

“我不知道，大概有一个标准时。”安纳金看着沃图在拿着几剂血清挑选。

欧比旺动了动嘴唇，安纳金凑上去听他要说什么。

“痛。”苍白的嘴唇中停留着这么一个音节。

这几乎让人心碎。

蝰蛇的毒素能让全身的肌肉一刻不停地剧痛，他听说过，那就像是有人把愈合好的伤口强硬地扒开，将无数根手指，烧红的金属伸进去抠挖。欧比旺的衣袍腰侧和背部一片血红。

这说起来如此奇怪，他能坦然面对自己给欧比旺带来的创伤，却无法忍受其他任何事物给他带来的伤害。他看着欧比旺那双几乎颓然的眼睛然后想到，这一切也是因为自己。

“按住他，他可能会挣扎。”

“他不会。”他能经受住这世界上最黑暗的折磨，他几乎能扛起所有事，除了死亡。

沃图摇了摇脑袋。毒素把痛感放大了万倍，细小的针管扎进他的身体时，欧比旺发出了一声几乎压倒一切理智的嘶鸣——像是从地狱边界传来的声音，混合着撕裂的痛楚，安纳金被撕扯出一个巨大的口子。

然而在这之后一切就归于死寂。只有那只手死死地抓住了机械，安纳金不知道这是因为疼痛还是因为肌肉僵硬。

“还来得及，他撑得过去。”沃图搓了搓手，“死亡率不会很高，而且他是个绝地武士。”

****我知道还来得及，他也肯定撑得过去。** **

“Ani，受伤了？”沃图依然去瞟他脸上的伤疤。

“嗯。”

“你也是个绝地武士。”

 ** **我不是，或者算是半个。**** “这一针下去他会好吗？”

“等一会儿再清创，等他能够比较好的凝血了。”

“你会吗？”

“我得找人。”

“但是他被通缉了。”这句话说出来的时候安纳金都不可思议， ** **绝地武士被通缉**** ——曾经讲给善良的孩子听的恐怖故事。

“你也知道？所以你明白我救人有多大风险了吗？”沃图指了指墙上的大字报，上面有黑色的通缉字样，然后是欧比旺的一张油印照片，安纳金走过去把他口里的那张“废纸”给撕了。

“机器人不行吗？”安纳金接着问。

“这里的医疗机器人报废了。”

“我去修。”

——————

“皇帝，塔图因上有人发来讯息，目击者声称他看到了维达尊主和那位在逃的绝地武士。”

“塔图因？去那里颐享天年吗？”西迪厄斯冷哼了一声，“让我有些失望。”

“我们要不要现在就派人过去？”

“指不定是看错了而已，要确实是也别打草惊蛇，再等会儿。”

“但是他们很可能马上就要走了。”

“不会的，他们不会，只要到了塔图因，不说三年五载，至少也有十天半个月。”

“但是……”

“告诉他，要他留心观察，如果信息准确，帝国会给他奖励。”给一个人糖果，给予他们鼓励和荣耀——即使他们做了见不得人的事。倒也只有这样才会让他们继续做下去。

“是。”

“到时候，我会一起去。”

——————

医疗机器人去清创的时候，安纳金坐在旁边冥想。沃图告诉他麻醉剂不够，只能做局部麻醉，意味着欧比旺全身依然在痛苦里翻来覆去——这就像在给安纳金判刑。他看到手术刀划开蛇的毒牙扎进肌肉造成的伤口时就不敢看下去了，干脆坐到了一边。

冥想里的黑色烟雾依然环绕着他，他想弄清楚那是谁，于是克制着自己不从冥想里再一次跌出来。

直到他看到了一双眼睛。

他看到眼角的细纹，稍微有些下垂的眼睑——那双真正的，不再年轻的眼睛在他的冥想里，平静地如同什么都没发生过，也像什么都已经被他看了一遍，他看过了光明和黑暗，看过了战争与平和，看过了群山也阅尽了湖泊，甚至看完了他自己的生命。

也看完了爱和恨。

那双眼神里的一切都波澜不惊，就像他们曾一起看过的科洛桑夜里的星星，纳布上的雪山绵延，塔图因上最后的阳光照到那个人的脸上——他知道那双眼睛，也知道那个人。

但是那双眼睛的主人消逝在那把红色的光剑下。“红色的光剑代表了西斯的狂怒”——他想到这句话。

绝地武士的长袍落下，堆叠成一个破碎的形状。

他终于弄清楚了那是谁。

安纳金起身，背起清醒了很多的欧比旺走出门，欧比旺的炎症正在减轻，痛苦正在消散，但是安纳金近乎悲怆般地带着他走出去，他衣服上的血迹已经干了。

“Ani，帝国的血清……”沃图结结巴巴。

“我知道你要什么。”安纳金从口袋里拿出那个全息投影仪扔给他，“这里不收信用点，用这个做抵押，够不够？”念在旧情，沃图显然有些不好意思地说足够了。

帝国的血清——帝国的。好像救了他们的一直都是帝国。

有人看到他们跨上摩托，给科洛桑继续发了一条讯息。

——————

“过了多久？”欧比旺问他，他腿部的皮肤上留下了一块毒素造成的瘀斑。

“大半个行星日，太阳都快下去了。”安纳金的声音里埋着一股怒气，安纳金的怒气来的总是那么明显。

“意思是我晕了一整天。”欧比旺尴尬地笑了笑，“我可从来没休息过这么久。”

“嗯。”

“你怎么了？看上去很不高兴。”

安纳金沉默着看了他一眼，然后说“我总是看到那个东西。”

欧比旺一下子噤了声，他能想象到安纳金看到了什么。安纳金的怒意和不甘心烧得正旺，师徒纽带颤抖着发出惨叫。欧比旺看着他，那种不好的感觉比以往任何一次都要来得沉重。“我希望你别干傻事。”他过了半晌才说这么一句。

“救人也算是傻事吗？”

“先回去再说。”

——————

而今天的夜晚没有星星。

有东西打着刚修缮好的房顶，声音凄厉，欧比旺凌晨迷迷糊糊地说了一句“外面在下雨吗？”

“这里是塔图因。”站在一边的安纳金回答他，“不太可能下雨。”

“如果它下雨了，那说明我非常爱你。”欧比旺翻了个身，便继续陷入沉睡里没再说话了——这一整天几乎让它不堪重负。

安纳金发觉到，他们相遇以来，欧比旺从未如此直白地说出他的爱。

****我救了帕德梅，所以我还能救他。** **

****我还能救他，黑暗面可以让我救他，力量可以救他。**** 他看着屋外立在沙尘暴里的努比亚飞船。

在黎明来到之前，他打开门，沙尘刮过他的脸颊，像刀子一样的锋利，让他快要流血。

努比亚飞船的轰鸣最终也让欧比旺醒过来。

 ** **“安纳金。”**** 他几乎绝望。

****我说了要你别做傻事。** **

而安纳金知道他应该到哪去，从哪里结束就从哪里开始。


	11. 结局

【11】结局

****他总是急着证明自己是被选中的那一个，他总是那么急躁，跟很久以前一样，不去听我的话。** **

****我不知道他看到的是多久之后的事，但如果那是我的结局，他也没有办法改变，但是他就是一味地固执，一直不明白这个道理。** **

****他弄不清自己想要的是什么，到底是要救谁的命，还是变强大，他把这两者混为一谈，尽管前者确实也依然要建立在后者的基础上。** **

****我又要去一次穆斯塔法，我希望能留住他，但是这种希望很无力，可以说是，毫无支撑，我知道我这次毫无胜算，这就像一个疯狂的赌徒，到最后手里没了半点家当，结果押上了自己的整只手。** **

欧比旺跨上摩托驶向莫斯艾斯利。

莫斯艾斯利是塔图因最大的太空港，你能在那里找到走私贩子、赏金猎人、海盗……只要是你想找到的，地下还有黑市交易以及秘密组织。

欧比旺走进一家酒吧照例要了一杯，坐在他对面的是个走私致富的小富商。那杯酒他根本没心情喝，急急忙忙地把手从那人眼前移过“你会借我一架飞船。”

“什么？别在那瞎挥手，你以为你是个……”

“你会借我一架飞船。”

“我会借你一架飞船。”他的眼神里像结了一层白雾。

“你会带我去停机坪。”欧比旺安慰自己， ** **只是去一趟穆斯塔法而已。****

对方起身说了一句“我会带你去停机坪。”

滴酒未沾，欧比旺跟着他走向他们的命运里。

“我要那一架。”欧比旺指了指一艘轻型YT-1300运输船。“性能怎么样？”他脸上的笑意都是佯装出来的。

“那可是我的——不对，兰多的宝贝，他赢回来的！科雷利亚工程集团的明珠，有导航电脑，军用级偏导护盾，还有后备的10级超空间引擎……”

“那就够了。”欧比旺往前走了一步，“她叫什么？”

“千年隼，你大概可以这么叫她，但千万别弄坏她，她现在还是归兰多所有，出了什么事我打不了圆场。”

一直到这艘飞船到达了星际空间，那位小富商才清醒过来问“老天，我都干了什么？”

——————

穆斯塔法现在看起来像个不祥之地，混杂着火山灰颗粒的气体，热浪将伤口熏得阵痛，回忆被硬生生从头脑里连着血肉扯出来，它们刻得太深，以至连根拔起的时候露出了森森的白骨。

那些回忆就像被他反刍了，被他翻来覆去一遍又一遍地咀嚼，嚼得嘴里血淋淋的一大片，越想越难受，他觉得恶心，想伏下身来呕吐，但是他痛苦地出不了声音，有东西哽在胸口。

 ** **我再也不想回来了。**** 他再也不愿意回来了。在上一次他来到这里时，他就这样想过。

他们在一样的地点看到了彼此，熔岩拍打着堤岸。

欧比旺站在高地上，不敢挪动步子。

“你来干什么？”这句话和当初欧比旺找到他时对他说的第一句话一模一样。“我在问你，你来干什么。”

“我过来……找你。”

“我看到未来了，欧比旺。”欧比旺觉得安纳金还真是开门见山。

“那不是真的。”帕德梅跟他说过同样的话，而且他们说这句话的时候都明白那是真的，铁证如山摆在眼前，自欺欺人也欺不了太久。“你可以不要用这样的方式。”他往安纳金在的位置跨了一步，双腿却差点陷进地里，他几乎站不起来。 ** **安纳金，你是怎么能够还好好地站在那里的？****

“我只有这种办法。”这句话说的好像委屈到他别无选择一样。

“哪种办法？安纳金，成为西斯？做原力黑暗面的追随者？”

“不然呢？看着你送死，在那之前还一辈子都流亡，你过得下去吗？”

“我大概过得下去，安纳金。” ** **事实就是，如果你能选择好好生活，没什么是过不下去的，你总把一切东西都想得太糟糕，你总是抓住那些阴暗的角落不放，你总是往那里面钻。****

 ** **你在激怒我，欧比旺，你一直都在试图激怒我。**** “你要拦着我？”

“对，我觉得可能是。”

“我是想救你。”

“我不需要你来救，安纳金，如果有些事情确定好了，你没办法更改。”欧比旺慢慢靠近他，他身后是熔岩的河流，那条毁了他一切的河流。

“你总是听天由命，你跟一个奴隶有什么区别？任人宰割被命运使唤来使唤去？”

“至少我现在还是理智的。”

“你在转移话题，欧比旺。”

“我在把你给拉回来！” ** **我在把你给拉回来，安纳金，别冲动。****

“我在救你。”安纳金重复着这句话，“我在试图救你，别拦着我，我的力量既然救了帕德梅，我就可以救你。”他以为帕德梅还活着。

欧比旺怔在那里，此时无比后悔他撒了那个帕德梅活依然着的谎。他压低了声音，“安纳金，帕德梅已经死了……”他说，“黑暗面没办法救她，西斯的力量没办法救她，西斯无法让任何人起死回生，安纳金，这是所有人最后的归宿，你我没办法改变。”欧比旺原以为这段话会让他平静。

“你在骗我。”

欧比旺说不出话，他无法否认他骗了安纳金，过了一会儿，他才深吸一口气，“帕德梅她前几日前的葬礼……”

“我早该知道你在骗我！”那双蓝色的眼睛里呈现出一种刺目的金黄。“你一直都在说谎！”安纳金没有耐心再听他说完了。

欧比旺明白了他口中的欺骗并非是指他以为帕德梅还活着，而是自己向他撒了那个谎，像哄一个不明白事情经过的无知的孩子一样对他撒谎。“那么你也明白你没能救活她，你自然没办法救我！理智点！安纳金！”不知是岩浆的怒吼太大还是他无法控制自己的声音。

“可是我可以做到！上次不行，我这次可以！”

 ** **安纳金，你只是不停地想证明你的实力和你的力量。**** 欧比旺停下前进的动作。“这哪里是救我不救我的问题。”他嘴角抽搐了一下，“你就是想变得更有力量而已。”

那个词语像把长矛一样穿过他的身体，达斯·维达厌恶别人把他心里想的一切戳破，再倾泻在他眼前，赤裸裸地展示给他看。“那你现在还要拦着我！” ** **他已经承认他渴望的核心是力量了。****

 ** **但是安纳金，你还不够有力量吗。**** 在莫蒂斯神坛上，他甚至能让黑暗与光明同时向他俯首。“你现在和西斯有什么区别……”

“我是达斯·维达，不是那个没用的安纳金！你也不是我的老师，我的老师不会把我拦住！”他的表情狰狞而且恐怖。

那条十多年来建固起来的师徒纽带此刻彻底断裂。

这些变故来得都如此迅速。

如今最让他愤怒和痛苦的不是帕德梅的离开，是一个人又拦在他的面前挡他的路，不管这个人是谁，只要挡在他的路上了，他就怒从中起，接着想要斩草除根。

“别在同一个地方摔两次，安纳金，别。”欧比旺走上前去想跟他解释。 ** **安纳金一直没能训练自己放开。****

“我不是安纳金！”达斯·维达握住光剑的时候想起了西迪厄斯那一句“无尽的力量”。但他没有把光剑从他的腰上拔下来。

“我恨你。”——他又听到了这句话。

欧比旺觉得胸口被开了个巨大的口子，从前胸贯穿过后背，穆斯塔法的火山灰、霍斯的冰雪、塔图因粗砺的黄沙、科洛桑的暴雨，自己的眼泪和鲜血，全都往那个洞里灌。

所有东西都黯然失色。

“你嫉妒我的力量，想来杀了我。”这个完全不切实际的罪名加在欧比旺头上的时候，他怀疑眼前的人已经疯了，分不清想象和现实，被愤怒冲刷成了另一个人。

“你在胡思乱想了。”

达斯·维达看着他，狂暴地看着他。

****别在同一个地方摔倒两次，安纳金，你是个聪明的人，跟我回去。** **

黑暗会让他的眼睛再也看不见光明，他的所有快乐，所有善良都会被取代。从此以后，他在夜里无法注意到天上的星星，只会留意质子导弹的痕迹，他将一辈子追逐复仇和力量从而忽视他身边美好的一切忽视，还有他曾经有过的温和。他记不起他爱过谁，也再也不会相信谁爱他。

****安纳金，跟我回去。** **

欧比旺现在却不敢说自己还很爱他。“你让我失望了。”

****我知道，他太渴望掌握自己的命运。下一刻我被扼住喉咙提起，然而那里空无一物。** **

——————

但令人振奋的是幕布徐徐落下，

你仍能自底下瞥见的一切；

这边有只手匆忙伸出取花，

那边另一只手突然拾起掉落的剑。

就在此时第三只手，隐形的手，

克尽其责：

一把抓向我的喉咙。

——维斯拉瓦·辛波斯卡《剧场印象》

——————

****“那你当初为什么要救我？就是等着一天你好来杀我？”他问我。** **

那只隐形的手卡住他所有涌上来的语言，最终他除了一个词语之外什么都没能说出来。 ** **“人之常情。”****

****我已经承认，这件事情我明白得太晚，但是他总归到了现在，还是没能明白我说的这句话。** **

安纳金把这个词当成了一个可耻的标志。“人之常情？”那就说的好像他不过是芸芸众生里的一个，没什么特别也并不出类拔萃，人们见到他倒在穆斯塔法上的样子都会来帮他，而并不是因为什么特殊的原因——比如敬畏，比如尊重，比如恐惧，或者比如个人的情感，尽管他现在已经不在乎那些。

****他把我扔到一边去，我的后背砸在岩石上，接着他用原力搬起一块巨石。他不停地说着他恨我。我也相信他如今确实恨我。** **

****他不如用光剑来跟我打，这就像在否认绝地武士的存在，否认我的一切，想用岩石的重量来压碎我的身体，用尘土来掩埋我的历史和痕迹。** **

****那块巨石被我推回去，从高空坠入岩浆河流里。** **

****而这成了他余生都无法自主呼吸的原因。** **

岩石掀起的岩浆液滴扑向站在河岸的黑暗尊主，然后有一股岩浆溅上他的颈部，还有一些引燃他的兜帽，在他的脸颊和头部灼烧。

****我听见有另一架飞船降落的声音——皇帝来了。** **

****可以吞没血肉之躯的岩浆再次吞没了他。** **

****我这次选择了逃避。因为我终于明白我这次彻底地无能为力，我明白我需要回去，那两个孩子还需要未来，而未来也需要光明，我至少，能够让他们更加安全地活着。** **

****但我这辈子从未觉得这么无力过。，因为我选择了躲藏，然后我看着皇帝走下战机，俯身去看他的伤势，接着，有医疗舱来带走了达斯·维达。** **

在控制不住的时候感情会以什么形式喷发出来——不顾一切，不计后果，还是收回手，等在原地，最后离开。

他希望他们两者都有——肌肉收缩得太剧烈，泪腺似乎有些不受控制，他大概是要哭出来，但只是张着嘴，徒劳地发出一声哽咽。

他以为有人会回来，他想像以前一样，从地上抱起那具身体——但是没有，他的施力点空了。

欧比旺终于知道，这就是他们的结束，但当他面对穆斯塔法，却长久地不敢睁开眼。

他登上千年隼，回到塔图因。

——————

他的喉部由于岩浆侵略性地烧灼无法复原，由金属支撑和维持动作，连接到黑色的面罩下端，一辈子都无法取下。

皇帝说要把达斯·维达的双腿更换成新的，更轻的，更好的，更强大的。

那大概是欧比旺留给安纳金最后的东西，但是达斯·维达不知道，或者只是假装不知道。金属和骨肉再次分离开，达斯·维达第一声愤怒与痛苦的宣泄如同同婴儿坠地般第一声哭泣似的爆发出来。

他换上一切新的，黑色的，然后诞生。

“维达尊主。”

安纳金·天行者已经不复存在了。

“没人能够杀死绝地武士。”安纳金曾这么说过。一语成谶，安纳金杀死了自己，那个塔图因上九岁的孩子，眼里闪耀着星辰，现在已经在那具黑色烟雾围成的身体里慢慢慢慢消失——直到找不到一点痕迹。

——————

欧比旺归还千年隼时，被那个小富商用奇怪的眼睛盯着数落了一通。

他回到那个屋子里，把两支光剑——在达斯维达锁住他的喉咙时，他用原力拿走了他的光剑卡进自己的腰间。他把它们放进箱子最深处——就像实现了他当初的幻想，的一部分。

他没有再去找任何人，也没有说任何一句话，发出任何一点声音。直到夜晚降临。

他需要休息，而他靠在床头，灯光明灭不定，他能听到有东西打落在屋顶上，声音不再那么凄厉。他往屋外看去，他看到有些东西把窗外的黑暗变得模糊不清。

塔图因下了一场雨。

****“如果它真的下雨了，那说明我非常爱你。”** **

一个向来坚毅的男人此时突然声泪俱下。

但第二天的太阳依旧会升起，欧比旺走到欧文·拉尔斯的屋前。

他抱起卢克，坐在一个布满沙尘的木箱上缓缓地开口“你的父亲，是共和国优秀的战士，出色的宇航员……”而这个故事他后来便讲了十多年。

——————

“盖伦，工程停滞了，我们需要你回来。”克伦尼克的白披风压弯了拉穆上半人高的野草。

 ** **“星尘，我非常爱你。”**** 这句话被琴·厄索死死地锁在心里。

枪响过后，八岁的琴·厄索开始了她的旅行——星尘将永远在宇宙里存在，永远闪烁，她没有定所，何处都可以为家，凯伯水晶在她的胸前指引她，一直指引她走向光明却又残忍的归宿里去。

——————

欧比旺察觉自己的两鬓有了白发，他早已搬离了最初的小屋——由于欧文的不满，他后来移居到了沙丘海，成了一名沙漠之中的隐士。

此时的卢克已经五岁。同年，威尔赫夫·塔金被皇帝封为帝国第一位高级星区总督。“塔金主义”一时成了热议的交点，帝国用恐惧来镇压民众——通过人民对武力的恐惧而非武力本身。

——————

莱娅成为了一个谋略有加的议员，帝国最年轻的议员，在奥尔德兰这片土地上，在养父养母的祝福里，她的坚毅自信，甚至是年轻人特有的闯劲最终被她发挥得淋漓尽致。

——————

当斯卡里夫湮灭，卡西安·安多上校与琴·厄索拥抱，所有人看着巨大而耀眼的光束包围自己。

莱娅·奥加纳身穿白色长裙，轻声说“Hope.”

希望。


	12. 尾声

【12】尾声

****我仍然能记起那些故事都是如何开始，又是如何和我们告别的。** ** ****我想，故事应该要结束了，在这里正式结束了。** **

****韩·索罗是个不错的无赖，当然他还有个好的伍基人船员，如果他们同意的话，我想我开一开这架老相识千年隼也行，但是我的飞行技术当然不怎么好。** **

****卢克和他的父亲一样有天赋，但不像他的父亲一样背负着太大的担子——天选之子放在谁的身上都不好受。还有莱娅，她至今不知道自己的身份，我想，她晚些时候明白也好，这位面对任何黑暗都毫无惧色的女孩和帕德梅很相似，不管是从哪一方面。** **

****我看着这三人，明白自己的任务已经完成了，只是他们的担子或许还很重。** **

****我知道我再次见到他时自己的样子，头发全白了，早就不像当初那样。他跟我说他已经成了大师，我觉得他成了达斯·维达后更加固执了。** **

达斯·维达真正地清楚了他曾经看到的未来——不仅清楚了那双眼睛，也清楚了那把红色的光剑，还清楚了那声哭喊，那个叫着“Ben”的年轻人。

破碎的长袍里找不到欧比旺的痕迹。

他的心被刺中了一下，然后那把匕首马上又被黑暗的手给抽走，扔到一旁。

雅文战役摧毁了死星，在达斯·维达清楚了那位年轻人的名字后，他面前的一块高密度玻璃被他捏得粉碎。那种盖过一切的情绪来得如此迅猛，不得不让他再去回忆以前——投影仪里的那个男婴， ** **我是你的父亲。****

——————

****在与曾经的老师奎刚大师重逢后，我遇见了尤达大师。他的哲理依然，他说话的方式我也太熟悉不过，太怀念不过。** **

****我明白我会等来他的。** **

——————

雅文战役四年后——恩多卫星。

卢克·天行者收回他所说的一句话——“我的父亲确实已经死了。”

****他一直在改变，在他黑暗的居所里变得越发让人惧怕，也一直没什么变化，他依然渴望是自己掌管着自己的一切，而非别人，而非那位皇帝。** **

****我看到他久不见光线的皮肤苍白，脸颊和头顶巨大的伤疤是我们最后一次去穆斯塔法时留下的痕迹，还有那个永远与他的呼吸道连接的机械。** **

****他陨落下去，也升起来。** **

他以安纳金·天行者的身份，用他自己真正的眼睛看着卢克，以及卢克身后淡淡的轮廓，一位绝地大师的轮廓——正如以前他所想的一样，强大而且孤独。

他选择了弃暗投明。

****你是我的骄傲，安纳金，一直都是。** **

****最终，我们是在恩多的森林里再见，我明白我会等来他。** **

****安纳金，我想念你，除了日复一日地走向衰老和迎接未来之外，我想念你，安纳金·天行者，即使你有那么久都不再承认他的存在，但是我依然想念你。** **

“你当初为什么要把我从穆斯塔法上救起来？”安纳金站在他身边，再次问起这个问题，声音平和。

“人之常情。”

“我就知道你还是会说这句话。”他笑了笑，却无所谓听到的依然是这个回答。

“爱是人之常情。”欧比旺补充。

安纳金的眼睛里有欧比旺曾经见过的一切，也有他从来没有见过的东西，他们的过去，现在，还有他们归于原力之中的未来，那些未来从未如此清晰。

****因为我想，是这样的，爱是人之常情。** **

他明白命运无法改变，同时也知道命运无可定夺，但那些口声相传的命运，他们曾经以为自己撑不下去的命运，最后不一样也是他们自己走出来的吗。

他去记住这晚的风是往哪边吹，树叶是怎么细微作响，月影月色是以什么模样在他们头顶摇曳，河流里的水是什么温度。他们都往前走了一步，将这二十年被黑暗包围的他们之间相隔的冰川轻轻化解。

爱能点亮群星——这里的星星现在如此明亮，他们看着恩多上的欢庆，看着那几位年轻人在群山和喜悦之中拥抱，他们都明白未来属于这些人。

原力的怀抱宽广而温暖，他们没有回头，一次都没有。

原力指引他们往铺满群星的地方走去，他们回归到平静中，而那里，那里——再也没有永恒的别离。

“我到家了。”

【全文完】


End file.
